


Pride and Prejudice and Phobia

by thisiswhyimhot



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Dresses, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/thisiswhyimhot
Summary: The land of the Unwin's wasn't a large estate, but it was everything Eggsy liked. He liked the little river that flowed right though it and that wetted his pants in a way that his mother will certainly scold him for. He liked the way he could hear his brother Gwaine playing the fortepiano beautifully and their maid singing along with it. He liked the way he was greeted with laughter from his younger sister Daisy and his mother's chide for a lady shall not laugh with her mouth open. But today he was greeted wih nothing but the giggeling of his sisters and the shushing of his brother.___When Eggsy Unwin and Mr.Hart meet each other, they loathe each other. But time is a gentle thing and shows even the most stubborn people their way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic! My first Hartwin fic!
> 
> As always, English is not my first language. I try my best, but critism is always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [ This is my tumblr! ](https://thisiswhyimhot.tumblr.com/)  
> [ This is Skampy's tumblr! ](https://skampy8unicorn.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ***All rights go to Jane Austen and the producers of 'Pride&Prejudice'(2005)***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balls are fun for those who participate

The Unwin's land wasn't a large estate, but it was everything Eggsy liked. He liked the little river that flowed right through it and that wetted his pants in a way that his mother will scold him for. He liked the way he could hear his brother Gwaine playing the fortepiano beautifully and their maid singing along with it. He liked the way he was greeted with laughter from his younger sister Daisy and his mother's chide for a lady shall not laugh with her mouth open.

But today he was greeted with nothing but the giggling of his sisters and the shushing of his brother.

"What for are you standing in the hallway?" Eggsy asked, while noticing them all huddled in front of the study.

"Shush, you.", said Percival and leaned closer towards the door to listen to Mr. and Mrs. Unwin.

Daisy guffawed and tried to get a look between the little open split. "There is a Mr. Bingley coming."

Eggsy jostled and tried to listen to the conversation between his parents. "And of what great importance could such a man be?"

"Indeed, he is rich." said Percival in the same moment Roxy said: "5 thousand a year."

Eggsy could only understand a few words coming through the door, mostly because Daisy and Percival kept pushing him away.

"-from the North.", said Mrs.Unwin while walking around the small table in the study. "He's not married."

"Single!", cried Daisy, meanwhile Roxy nodded her head and brushed a brown lock behind her ear.

"Who is single?" asked Gwaine who just arrived and looked at his sibling with the same disapproval Eggsy had just minutes before.

"A Mr. Bingley, apparently." answered Eggsy, still unknown to the admission.

"How does this affect my children?" asked Mr.Unwin his wife, still sitting in his chair without a bother to the world.

"You must shake hands with him so I can introduce my dear daughters!" shrieked Mrs. Unwin and crinkled up her tiny nose.

Daisy giggled once again and Percival and Eggsy hushed her.

"Why are my daughters more important in this affair?" asked Mr.Unwin and looked up to Mrs.Unwin who had currently her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Mr. Unwin, what a tiresome trait! He must marry one of them!" said Mrs. Unwin excitedly.

"Marriage!" said Roxy and Eggsy at the same time. While Roxy was delighted, Eggsy was cross.

Mrs.Unwin saw them and gestured them to leave them alone.

"My dear wife, then I must tell you, my duty is done." Mr.Unwin said in while he got up and opened the door.

"My lord, my children." he said smiling while all five of them nearly fell through the doorframe.

"What do you mean, you have done your duty, Mr.Unwin?" asked Mrs.Unwin and followed him down the hallway.

"Yes, Papa, what do you mean?" asked Daisy.

Mr. Unwin stopped and turned around to his family of six. "It means," he began calmly, "I have already spoken to Mr. Bigley."

"Oh, Mr.Unwin, my heart." said Mrs.Unwin, but no one listened to her.

Mr.Unwin turned away from the excited crowd.

"We may meet him soon." meant Roxy thoughtfully and looked at Eggsy, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Maybe at Brunch?" suggested Daisy and threw her head back.

"Oh, dear Daisy, no. That's too much, too soon. He shall invite us first." said Percival to his younger sister.

"How can he invite us then?" asked Gwaine silently and stayed away from his siblings.

Eggsy shrugged."You mean, when." he said and hoped the date was as far away as possible.

"Why us all?" asked Daisy and curled a finger around a blonde lock. "Only Roxy and I shall meet him, for you cannot marry him."

"We still meet your future fiancé, my darling." said Mrs.Unwin pointedly.

Mr.Unwin sighed and eyes the front door as a possible escape. "He will come to the Netherfield ball."

Mrs.Unwin and Daisy shrieked in unison.

"May I have your pink ribbon band, Roxy?",asked Daisy her older sister.

"You may have mine." said Percival mockingly.

"Stop humoring me," pouted Daisy. "But you can have my green shoes, my dear sister."

"Those are mine, anyway." said Roxy.

"Then I'll do remanding for a week."

"Thank the dear lord for I am not a woman.” said Eggsy while his sisters continued negotiating.

"Amen." said Percival. Gwaine remained silent with a smile.

 

It was still a mystery to Eggsy how they all were presentable in time. His mother ushered around all of them, since the moment they got out of the carriage. The decor of the ballroom itself was done simply but practicall. Tables at the sides for older folks to watch or for younger Ladys to take a break from their constant task of dancing. The orchestra at the top, making it almost seem like the music comes out of nowhere.

"Have you seen Lady Pomroy? She had an extravagant dress, had she not, Mr. Unwin?" Mrs.Unwin asked her husband and swatted him lightly when she realized that he wasn't listening.

Eggsy smiled at his parents and made his way through the crowd to his sister Daisy.

"Have you seen Gwaine?" he asked, seeing his brother Percy charming a young lady on the dance floor.

Daisy shook her head. "But Roxy is right over there, dancing with a Earl from the East. Mr. Bingley better comes soon when he wants a chance with our darling sister."

Eggsy turned around and asked the next lady that caught his eye to dance with him. She seemed comparingly young and giggled when he put his arm out, but she made a preferable dance partner. He danced with a total of five women before he managed to disentangle himself and getting a chance to catch his breath. He just saw Roxy laughing and walking towards him, when the music stopped.

Three people stood in the entrance, a man with a bald head and a woman with red hair on the sides and a taller, dark haired gentlemen in the middle. Even from this distance, Eggsy had to admit that the man in the middle was quite the eye catcher. The woman looked displeased with this event and it's people, while the gentleman on the right tried an offering smile.

"So, which of the gentleman is our Mr.Bingley?" Eggsy asked his sister, while the crowd parted to let them through to the best places in the room.

"The one on the right. Is he not handsome?" Roxy asked with a little smile. Eggsy left that question unanswered.

"And the one with the miserable look on his face?" Eggsy craned his neck further.

"That is Mr.Hart. 10,000 a year and he owns half of Derbyshire, from what I heard."

"The miserable half?" Eggsy asked and Roxy grinned.

As soon as they reached their places, Mr.Hart gave the people a small nod and the music began to play again.

Eggsy's mother reached them only seconds later with Daisy, Gwaine and her husband in tow.

"Come on, you two," she said nervously. "Mr.Unwin has to introduce us."

The Unwins only reached the Bingley siblings and Mr.Hart as first due to Mrs.Unwin's enforceability. Eggsy, Gwaine and Mr.Unwin bowed while Daisy, Roxy and Mrs.Unwin curtseyed. The guests of honor did the same, only Ms.Bingley's curtsey was much shorter than his relatives, Eggsy noticed.

"This is my wife, Mrs.Unwin." Mr.Unwin introduced. "And these are my children: my oldest son, Gwaine Unwin," Gwaine bowed and looked like he wanted to disappear on the spot. "My lovely daughter, Roxanne Unwin," Roxy curtseyed and gave a winning smile to Mr.Bingley. "My dearest son, Gary Unwin," Eggsy bowed and could for some reason not escape the dark look of Mr.Hart. "And my youngest daughter, Daisy Unwin," Daisy curtseyed and giggled behind her hand.

"We have another son, Percival Unwin, but he currently dancing." Mrs.Unwin explained. Ms.Bingley looked like she couldn't care less.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Unwin family." He said and bowed again. Mrs.Unwin pulled her husband away for she has seen someone he had to talk to, leaving the children alone with the Bingleys and Mr.Hart.

"Would you like to dance, Mr.Bingley?" Roxy asked daring.

Mr.Bingley blinked a few times, clearly put off by her blatant words, but then he nodded and offered his arm. They disappeared in the crowed of the dancers.

Daisy obviously noticing that she will not stand a chance with Mr.Bingley and turned to Mr.Hart.

"Would you like to dance with me, Mr.Hart?" She asked and tried a cheeky smile.

Mr.Hart locked his eyes with hers and Eggsy did not envy her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Ms.Unwin, but I do not dance."

Daisy looked a bit shocked and Eggsy knew he had to get her away from Mr.Hart's piercing eyes.

"Come on, my darling, we will find you a more suitable dance partner." he said with a light bow towards Ms.Bingley and Mr.Hart and grabbed his sister and his brother to come along with him.

"Eggsy, where is Mama?" Percy, who just parted from the crowd, asked with red cheeks.

"She must be over there," Eggsy answered and pointed at his mother. "What is it?"

"The officers are coming!" He exclaimed.

Daisy squealed. "The whole winter?"

"Yes, as far as I could tell."

"This is the best news!" she shrieked. "We must tell Mama!"

And they both were gone within the blink of an eye.

Eggsy turned to Gwaine.

"I have to sit down, my feet hurt." He said and Gwaine gave him a thankful smile.

They sat down in a darker corner, Eggsy for not wanting to be approached by previous dance partners and being forced to leave Gwaine alone, and Gwaine for hating these events in general. They held perfectly still when Mr.Bingley and Mr.Hart walked pass them.

"I have never seen so many beautiful young woman in my life." Mr.Bingley said.

"You were dancing with the most handsomest the whole evening." Mr.Hart answered.

"She is indeed the most beautiful one." Mr.Bingley replied and blushed. "But her sister, Daisy, is very agreeable, is she not?"

"Tolerable, if i dare say. But even if she wasn't the age of my sister, you know my feelings for her would never grow beyond. Better return to your partner and enjoy her wit. You are wasting your time with me."

Eggsy was parted between being angry and being confused. The two gentleman walked out of reach.

"Be glad that he doesn't like Daisy," Gwaine said, reading his brother's thoughts. "If he liked her, she would have to talk to him."

"Precisely." Eggsy agreed. "She would have to dance with him, which I wouldn't even do for the whole of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half."

Gwaine laughed and Eggsy laughed with him, making him forget his confusion.

They found themselves on the dance floor only minutes later as they were found by two of Eggsy's ladies. Eggsy danced a quartet with his dance partner, his sister and Mr.Bingley. He forgot every thought on Mr.Hart, noticing that Mr.Bingley would not take his eyes off Roxy. He danced in various combination that night, until the orchestra played their last song and everyone applauded.

"My Roxy is a splendid dancer, is she not?" Mrs.Unwin asked Mr.Bingley.

"Yes, indeed." Mr.Bingley agreed. "But your sons seem to be very good at dancing, too."

"That they are." Mrs.Unwin agreed. "I only pity that Gwaine is not more handsome."

"Mama." Eggsy said as warning.

"Of course Eggsy here would never describe his siblings as plain. But it truly is my Roxy who is considered the beauty of the country."

Mr.Hart and Ms.Bingley were in earshot and Eggsy knew he had to stop her.

"Mama, please stop it." he said, but his mother did not listen.

"She was only fourteen when an officer was so much in love with her, I was sure he would ask her for marriage. But he only wrote her a few pretty verses." Roxy looked very uncomfortable.

"And that put an end to it," Eggsy thew in and smiled at the small group. "Is it not really the power of poetry to drive love away?"

"I thought it was the food of love." Mr.Hart said.

Eggsy looked directly at him.

"If it is a defined love, it may. But if it's only an inclination, I'm sure one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"So what do you recommend to encourage affection?" Mr.Hart asked as his dark eyes laid only on Eggsy.

"Dancing." Eggsy answered and gave him a sweet smile. "Even if the partner could be seen as a younger sister."

Eggsy bowed and left the conversation.

 

Later in their shared bed and under their covers, Roxy seemed far away with her thoughts. She looked more serious now in the dim light of the candle.

"Mr.Bingley is a perfect young man," she said. "Sensible, a sense of humor-"

"-handsome, rich." Eggsy completed.

"You know I won't marry because of the money." Roxy exclaimed.

"I agree entirely." Eggsy said. "Only deep love will convince me to stay with a person for the rest of my life, this is why I will end up a confirmed bachelor."

"Do you think he liked me?" She asked nervously.

"Roxy, he danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it. If he doesn't like you, he is an idiot. But you were always way to agreeable with the world."

"Not with everyone. I still can't believe what he said about Daisy."

"Mr.Hart? I could forgive his pride more easily if he hadn't wounded my family's pride." Eggsy laughed. "But it shall not matter, I doubt we will ever speak again."

Roxy laughed too and blew out the candle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation and more guests than anticipated

The next morning, the sun shone over the little house of the Unwins and into their dining room. The maids prepared a proper breakfast for the Unwin family which was very welcome. They passed bowls and plates of food back and forth while Mrs.Unwin excitedly talked about the evening before.

"And the third one, he danced with a Ms.Keen of little standing." Mrs.Unwin explained to her children, as if they weren't there. "Although she had nothing of the beauty my dear Roxy has."

"If Mr.Bingley would have been smart, he would have sprained his ankle after the first dance. Would you pass me the salt, Gwaine?" Mr.Unwin said.

"Oh Mr.Unwin, the way you carry on. You pretend our children will have a great inheritance. You know we can be lucky if Percy marries a young woman out of his own will instead of her inconvenience. And Gwaine, my darling, is glad if he finds anyone." Mrs.Unwin said. "Then who will look after the girls and their future husbands, if our dear Eggsy has to earn all the money?"

"Mama, please, it's ten in the morning." Eggsy said and took a few potatoes.

They all paid few attention to the maid who carried a small couvert.

"A letter for Ms.Unwin from Netherfield hall, Ma'am." she exclaimed quietly. Roxy stared at the little couvert, a smile forming on her face.

"Oh thank god, we are saved." Mrs.Unwin said, but all eyes were on Roxy. Daisy and Percy started laughing.

"Open fast, make haste." Mrs.Unwin rushed her daughter. "Oh happy day."

Roxy couldn't open the letter fast enough and Eggsy knew already that she was gone for Mr.Bingley.

"It's from Tilde Bingley." Roxy explained while she read the letter as fast as she could. "She wants to dine with me."

Then she stopped, rereading a line over and over.

"Her brother will be dining out." She said and her smile fell.

"Dining out?" Mrs.Unwin asked. "Let me see." She took the letter from Roxy with a quick movement for an old lady.

"May I have the carriage, Mama?" Roxy asked.

Daisy and Mrs.Unwin leaned over the letter, reading it again.

"It is impossible for him to be dining out." Mrs.Unwin said and ignored her daughter.

"Mama, the carriage for Roxy." Eggsy tried to help his sister.

Mrs.Unwin folded the letter.

"Certainly not." She said and looked at Roxy. "You go on horseback."

"Horseback?" Eggsy and Roxy asked at the same time, shocked.

As soon as Roxy left, rain began pouring down, transforming the little paths into muddy streams. A thunderstorm came as a surprise as it only could on the countryside. Daisy had to bring inside the most important laundry in that hung outside and Eggsy decided to help her. Daisy went and changed herself as soon as they were inside, while Eggsy settled for a towel, allowing him to hear the conversation of his parents.

"Now she has to stay there, exactly as I predicted." Mrs.Unwin said proudly.

"Good lord, woman." Mr.Unwin said. "Your way of matchmaking is truly incredible."

"Although, I don't think she can take credit for making it rain." Eggsy smiled.

 

The next time they heard from Roxy was per letter. Daisy, Gwaine, the maid and Mrs.Unwin were preparing the dinner while Eggsy read Roxy's letter out loud.

"My kind friends will not hear me returning home until I am better."

Mrs.Unwin and Daisy shrieked a little bit of excitement.

"Apart from a headache, a sore throat and a fever, I have never been better." Eggsy continued and looked up. "This is ridiculous."

"If Roxy does die, let it be our comfort to know it was in company of Mr.Bingley." Mr.Unwin said.

"No one dies of a cold." Mrs.Unwin exclaimed.

"Although they surely do in the shame of having such a mother," Eggy said and Daisy giggled. "I must go to Netherfield at once."

Eggsy went immediately. The paths were still muddy and he sunk in, but Eggsy liked this kind of weather. The air was fresh and the smell of grass was everywhere. The clouds were still present, making the few sun rays breaking through look almost magical, but Eggsy had barely eyes for it with his worry about his sister.

Eggsy could hear the unmistakable voice of Tilde Bingley before he butler announced him. Although he had no idea who she talked to, as the other person remained silent.  
"Mister Gary Unwin." The butler said and let Eggsy inside.

The mystery person was none other that Mr.Hart, who stood up like something had stung him at Eggsy's sight. Then he bowed silently.

"Good grief, Mr.Unwin, did you walk all the way?" Ms.Bingley asked, but made no movement.

"I did." Eggsy confirmed. Then there was a long pause, Ms.Bingley still looking down at his mud stained pants and Mr.Hart frozen like a statue.

"How is my sister?" Eggsy asked, not only because of his worry, but also as conversation.

"She's upstairs." Mr.Hart said like a bullet and still didn't take his dark eyes of Eggsy.

"Thank you." Eggsy said, eyes darting between Mr.Hart and Ms.Bingley and bowed. He left the room, not knowing that Mr.Hart's eyes laid on him until he was out of sight.

"My god, did you see his pants. Five inches deep in mud. He looked positively medieval." Ms.Bingley said as the last words Eggsy could still hear.

The butler brought Eggsy to Roxy's guest room.

"I feel so terrible for accepting their hospitality for so long." Roxy said to Eggsy, who sat at her bed.

"Currently, I don't know who is more happy that you are here - Mama or Mr.Bingley." He said with a smile. Roxy made a noncommittal noise.

A knock on the door interrupted them. It was Mr.Bingley, carefully opening the door.

"Thank you of taking care of my sister so nicely, she has a lot more comfort here that she would have had at home." Eggsy said.

"It was a pleasure." Mr.Bingley bowed his bald head. "I mean not a pleasure of her being ill, of course. But of her being here. Healthy, next time I hope."

Eggsy did remain right with his words about her mother, as she already took his sister and his brother out again to see the officers. What Eggsy did not know was that his little sister was rather disappointed when nobody picked up her 'accidentally' dropped handkerchief.

 

"You write remarkably fast, Mr.Hart." Ms.Bingley said while they all were in the study. Mr.Hart writing a letter, Eggsy reading, Ms.Bingley looking out of the window and Mr.Bingley seeming far away with his thought. Or rather with Roxy, Eggsy hoped.

"You are mistaken, I write rather slowly." Mr.Hart answered gently.

"How many letters do you have occasion to write, Mr.Hart?" Ms.Bingley asked. "Letters of business, too, how boring." She said while leaning over his current one.

"It is a gift that it falls in my lot then, not yours." Mr.Hart replied. Ms.Bingley walked back to the window.

 

"You tell your sister that I long to see her." She exclaimed. "Her designs of the little table put me in raptures of joy."

"You must understand, I have little space left. I will tell her in the next one, that I surely write. This will not do your raptures justice." He answered.

"Well, I think it is amazing when people have the time to be so accomplished." Mr.Bingley said, being put out of his daydream.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Ms.Bingley asked.

"They will paint tables and shoot a gun and play the piano and sew cushions. I never heard of someone who is not at least a little bit accomplished." Mr.Bingley said and Eggsy smiled at him.

"It is indeed a word used too liberally." Mr.Hart said. "I personally do only know half a dozen truly accomplished people."

"Yes, you are surely right." Ms.Bingley added.

"My goddess, they must be a great person after your ideal." Eggsy said and Mr.Hart looked at him directly for the first time since his arrival.

"I do." He simply said.

"Absolutely." Ms.Bingley agreed. "They must have a knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the world. And something at their air and manner of walking." She added while walking around Mr.Hart's chair.

"And of course, they must improve their minds by reading." Mr.Hart said and glanced at Eggsy's book. Eggsy shut it with a loud thud.

"Then I am surprised you know six of them, I cannot recall knowing any." Eggsy explained.

"Are you so judging with all people?" Mr.Hart asked.

"I am not as quick to judge as you seem, but I never saw such a person. And if I ever met one, I imagine them as fierce and a hard thing to be accompanied by." Eggsy said, looking directly in those dark brown eyes. Mr.Bingley smiled.

Ms.Bingley walked up to Eggsy.

"Mr.Unwin, may I ask you for a stroll around the room?" She asked and took his arm as soon as he stood up.

"Refreshing, is it not, after sitting for so long?" She asked after they walked a few steps.

"And a kind of accomplishment, I suppose." Eggsy added and smiled.

"Would you like to join us, Mr.Hart?" Ms.Bingley asked.

"You can only walk for two reason, in both I would be a bother." Mr.Hart said.

"Oh, Mr.Unwin, what may he mean?" Ms.Bingley asked mockingly.

"The surest way to disappoint him will be not to ask him." Eggsy answered.

"Do tell us, Mr.Hart." Ms.Bingley demanded.

"You either are amicable or lovers, having secret affairs to discuss, or you know that your figures look best whilst walking. For the first one, I would only be in the way, and for the second one, I can see you much better from here, Tilde." He said while looking at Eggsy, who assumed jealousy.

"How shocking. How may we punish him for such a speech?" Ms.Bingley asked.

"We could always laugh at him." Eggsy proposed.

"Oh no. Mr.Hart is not be laughed at." Ms.Bingley explained.

Eggsy pulled away from her, walking towards Mr.Hart's table.

"Are you too proud, Mr.Hart?" He asked. "And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?"

"That I can't say." Mr.Hart answered.

"Because we try the best to find a fault in you." Eggsy said.

"I find it hard to forgive and those who lost my trust have lost it forever." Mr.Hart explained.

"Oh lord, that is nothing to joke about. What a shame, I love to laugh." Eggsy said with a smile and sat back to his place.

"A family trait, I think." Ms.Bingley said and looked at Mr.Hart for agreement, but his eyes were glued to Eggsy.

 

The next breakfast should be even more unpleasant for Ms.Bingley as she sat with her brother and Mr.Hart at the table.

"A Mrs.Unwin, a Ms.Unwin, a Mr.Unwin and a Mr.Unwin." The butler said.

"Dear lord, are we taking in every Unwin in the world?" She asked.

 

The butler kept a straight face at the words of the lady as he got the bigger part of the Unwin family inside and Eggsy from Roxy's room.

The four Unwins who had just arrived sat on one of the couches in the study, where Mr.Bingley primarily just sat. They all looked around with various interest.

"What expensive furniture you have." Mrs.Unwin said while touching the couch. "I hope you stay in the countryside, Mr.Bingley?"

"Surely, I do, I find it very diverting." He said with a soft smile. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

"I find it perfectly fitting. Even though the society is less varied than in the city." Mr.Hart answered.

"It is not all at all. We have over twenty families, in all shapes in sizes. William Lucas for example is a confirmed bachelor, but such a nice neighbour and less conceited then some half his rank." Mrs.Unwin said. Eggsy wanted to die in shame, surely the gentlemen and lady did not want to hear about this.

"Mr.Bingley, will you hold a ball here?" Daisy asked.

"A ball?" Mr.Bingley seemed like he hadn't thought about this possibility.

"It would be an excellent way to meet new friends." Daisy continued. "Your major is so huge, it could easily fit half of London. Not that I have been to London. But how I imagine-"  
"Daisy." Eggsy interrupted Daisy's barrage and shook his head lightly.

"As soon as your sister is well again, you shall name the day." Mr.Bingley said, causing joy in Eggsy's sister and mother.

"I think a ball is an irrational way to get new friends." Gwaine exclaimed. "People should rather have a conversation than dancing."

"Indeed, more rational, but then it wouldn't be ball, would it?" Ms.Bingley said.

"Thank you, Gwaine." Eggsy smiled at his brother.

Over the next two days, Roxy got better and they were ready to leave. Eggsy was thankful that his interactions after that day in the study with Mr.Hart were nonexistent. Not that he disliked the man as much as he did in the beginning, but there was still something about him, he couldn't quite put his finger on. Mr.Bingley was nice throughout his stay, while Ms.Bingley was mostly with Mr.Hart and with that also out of Eggsy's range.

The Unwins left as fast as they came, this time with their tiny carriage and mostly thanks to Ms.Bingley who surely felt their hospitality being overused.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr.Hart." Roxy said and curtseyed. Then she turned around to Mr.Bingley. "And yours, of course, too." She curtseyed again and Mr.Bingley offered his hand into the carriage.

Eggsy walked outside with Ms.Bingley.

"Thank you for your stimulating company." he said and bowed goodbye.

"Not at all, pleasure was all mine." She answered and curtseyed.

He walked towards the carriage where Mr.Bingley helped his mother in as the last one.

"Mr.Hart." Eggsy said and bowed. "Mr.Bingley."

He only noticed his hand in Mr.Hart's when he was already halfway in the carriage and pulled it away as soon as he could. It was an unusual feeling for him, to be the one escorted, but it wasn't particularly bad. When Mr.Hart walked away, he stretched his hand like he burned himself, surely noticing he just helped a man inside a carriage. It probably was because Mr.Hart helped his mother into the carriage before and acted on reflex. Only later in his bed Eggsy should realise that Mr.Hart didn't help his brothers nor his mother, but only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though sodomity was forbidden by law and to be punished with death, there were still a lot of people walking around as confirmed bachelors or old maiden who lived together with people of the same sex. Most of the society thought it added spice, while others simply ignored it. But very few people actually were punished for sodomity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit of Ms.Collins

Eggsy was never as glad to be back home as he was the next day, besides the fact that all his little sister could talk about were the soldiers she and his mother saw. She danced around the room, looking dreamingly out of the window while explaining to everyone who was willing to hear - and some who were not- the assets of these fine gentlemen.

"And did you see his long, black lashes? Like the ones of a cow." She said moonily.

"And with your head, you will make the perfect match." Percival said.

Roxy and Eggsy laughed. Gwaine shook his head slightly.

"Hush you, quit teasing your sister. She thinks about her future at least. Oh Mr.Unwin, what shall I do for dinner this evening?"

"A nice one, by chance." Her husband answered. "We expect addition to our family tonight."

"You shall go to the city tomorrow to prepare for the ball." Mrs.Unwin said.

"We can buy some ribbons for our dresses, Mama!" Daisy said excitedly.

"Yes, my dear, and maybe a new waistcoat for Eggsy, I heard the darker colours are worn by everyone in London."

Eggsy groaned and Gwaine looked not too appeased by the mere idea but it was decided.

"So, who is our guest for the night?" Daisy asked, while combing her blonde hair.

"A Mrs.Collins, an estranged cousin. Her family is rich enough that she may buy our entire estate, if she pleases." Eggsy answered.

Roxy sighed. "We shall be nice to her tonight."

It turned out that it was harder than expected. Ms.Collins was a tall woman, almost a head taller than Eggsy, but not slender. Her head seemed slightly too big for the rest of her body and her brown hair did not fall as beautiful as Roxy's does. The evening began strained when she came inside with an entirely impassable gift for Mr. and Mrs.Unwin. The silence at the table was no better, but neither was it when Ms.Collings began to speak.

"The potatoes are one of the best I have ever tasted in my life. These are one of the finest vegetables, indeed. Which one of my dear cousins may I compliment to this meal?"

"Ms.Collins, we are perfectly able to keep a cook." Mrs.Unwin answered.

"Very good. I am pleased to hear that the estate can support such a living. I am, myself, in the great situation to have a patron, Lord Arthur de Bourg. You've heard of him?" Ms.Collin exclaimed.

Mrs.Unwin shook her head.

"His large estate, Rosings Park, is right next to my small house and every morning I see him in his carriage. Four horses, of course."

"Does he have any family?" Mrs.Unwin asked.

Eggsy looked at Mr.Unwin with a slightly annoyed look and his father hid his grin behind his glass of wine. Daisy hid a laugh with a cough.

"One daughter, the heiress of the entire property. I often tell Lord de Bourg that his daughter seems to be the born Duchess, for being very accomplished."

"Indeed, I just heard that the term is used to wildly." Eggsy threw in.

"Compliments are always a nice thing to give and I conceive myself as a giving person." Ms.Collins answered and looked directly at Percival.

"What a gift it is from the Lord, to posses the talent for flattering with no effort." Mr.Unwin said.

"Does these flatterings come from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?" Eggsy asked. Roxy smiled lightly.

"They arise with passing, although I do sometimes arrange little compliments beforehand. I always present them as unstudied as it is possible." Ms.Collins explained.

"Oh, believe me, no one would think your manners are rehearsed." Eggsy said and this time Percival choked on his wine.

"I thought I may read to you an hour or two after the dinner. I have excellent literature with me I found on my travels. Do you travel sometimes, Mr.Unwin?" She asked and looked at Percival.

Percival could only shake his head.

The later the evening got, the more sickening the books of Ms.Collins seemed. She had an endless row. Eggsy was distracted by his sisters that he did not notice when Ms.Collins pulled Mrs.Unwin aside.

"Ms.Unwin, you are aware that through my good patron Lord de Bourg I have a parsonage of no mean size." Ms.Collins said quietly.

"I am aware." Mrs.Unwin whispered.

"Well, it is my dearest hope that I can find soon rest after my long travels and settle down with a gentleman. And I have to inform you that your son Percival has captured my special attention." Ms.Collins exclaimed.

"Oh Ms.Collins, unfortunately I do have to tell you that he may not be able to take your offer. He is still very restless and I would not think that he would make a respectable husband at the moment." Mrs.Unwin said.

"Restless." Ms.Collins repeated.

"But my second eldest son, Eggsy, next to him in age and beauty, would make an excellent partner. Don't you agree, Ms.Collins?" Ms.Unwin asked.

"Indeed." Ms.Collins answered. "Very agreeable alternative."

 

The next morning, they left for the city as Mrs.Unwin shooed them out of the house. The streets were filled with farmers selling parts of their harvest and soldiers. It was insanely loud for this time of the day and Eggsy was not common to the noise. In between all these people, Eggsy's pocket handkerchief fell out of his pocket when he picked up a flower Daisy just dropped.

"They will not stop to pick up your flower, darling." Eggsy said. "You will only ruin it's beauty."

"I believe this belongs to you." A deep voice said.

Eggsy turned around to see a handsome young man, not much taller than himself, holding out his handkerchief.

"I told you they are gentlemen." Daisy squealed.

"Who may I thank for the rescue?" Eggsy asked and took it from the stranger, who still looked at him.

"That is Mr.Hesketh. He is a lieutenant. Don't you remember, Eggsy?" Daisy exclaimed.

"It must have fallen from my mind." Eggsy said.

"An enchanted lieutenant." Mr.Hesketh added, not taking his insanely blue eyes of Eggsy.

"We were just looking for some white ribbons for the ball." Daisy said. "And a waistcoat for Eggsy."

"As it is, I am no use in ribbons, but an expert in waistcoats." Mr.Hesketh explained.

"Then you must help us, I have no idea what is important." Daisy giggled. "And neither does Eggsy."

"I see it as my duty to assist you then." Mr.Hesketh said and let them into the shop.

"Good morning, Mr.James." Eggsy greeted and Daisy and Roxy curtseyed as Mr.Hesketh bowed. "My sister need some white ribbons for the ball-"

"- and I shall assist him with the waistcoats." Mr.Hesketh completed.

Mr.James nodded. "You can go to the back, I have a fine selection there."  
"Only a true gentleman would admit that he has poor taste in ribbons." Eggsy said conversationally.

"No it's true." Mr.Hesketh answered while holding up a waistcoat against Eggsy's body. "And buckles. When it comes to buckles I am lost." With these words he gestured Eggsy to try this one on.

"You must be the shame of the regiment." Eggsy said while going into the dressing room.

"The laughing stock." Mr.Hesketh reassured.

"What do your superiors do with you?" Eggsy asked as soon as he came out again. The waistcoat met his expectations surprisingly well and Eggsy was glad about it, for he was not in the mood to try on many.

"Ignore me." Mr.Hesketh smiled a sad smile. "I am of no importance so it is fairly easy."

"Eggsy?" Roxy asked as she came to the back as well. "You look stunning." She said after seeing her brother in his new waistcoat.

"I have to thank Mr.Hesketh here."Eggsy turned around to said man with a playful wink. "Turns out he does know what he is doing."

"Eggsy, Roxy, may you lend me some money?" Daisy asked after seeing them all together.

"Daisy, you already owe me a fortune." Eggsy said.

"Allow me to oblige." Mr.Hesketh said and turned around to Daisy.

"No, please-" Eggsy started but interrupted himself when he saw Mr.Hesketh pulling out a shilling behind her ear. Daisy smiled at Mr.Hesketh and was gone the next moment.  
"I insist." Mr.Hesketh said with an intense smile, making Eggsy smile as well.

After buying Eggsy's waistcoat and more than a few ribbons for his sister, they left the shop together and decided to go for a little walk along a tiny stream. Daisy was in the clouds about her success and Roxy tried to calm her down, when she had a reason for excitement, too.

"Look, Mr.Bingley!" Daisy chanted and Roxy's head moved almost instantly.

The said gentleman was on horseback in the company of no other than Mr.Hart. The stream separated the two parties.

"I was just on my way to your house." Mr.Bingley let them know.

"How do you like my ribbons for your ball?" Daisy asked, holding them up triumphantly.

"Very beautiful." Mr.Bingley said, but looked at Roxy who started blushing.

"She is, isn't she. Look, she is blooming." Daisy commented.

"Daisy!" Roxy said embarrassed.

"Be sure to invite Mr.Hesketh." Daisy continued. "It is due to him that I have found them. And Eggsy a new waistcoat."

This time, Eggsy blushed. Only when he returned his eyes to the gentlemen, he noticed that Mr.Hart's face became dark, but it wasn't for him. It was for Mr.Hesketh.  
"You can't invite people to other people's balls, Daisy." Roxy chided and missed the moment.

Mr.Hart spurred his horse,away from them, without a word.

"Of course, you are invited, Mr.Hesketh." Mr.Bingley said, trying to follow Mr.Hart. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the day!" And they were gone.

"Do you will join us to the Netherfield ball, Mr.Hesketh?" Eggsy asked the poor man.

Daisy was walking back with Roxy, who was still dreamily from her short meeting with Mr.Bingley.

"Depends. How long is Mr.Hart guest there?" Mr.Hesketh asked back.

"About a month." Eggsy said, picking up a daisy from the field. Mr.Hesketh made an ungentlemanly face. it awaked Eggsy's curiosity.

"Forgive me, but do you know him?" Eggsy asked. "Mr.Hart?"

"Indeed, I lived with his family since infancy. You may be surprised, Mr.Unwin, given our cold greeting." Mr.Hesketh answered.

"Well, I hope that your plans will not be affected by his presence." Eggsy said truthfully.

"It is not for me to be driven away." Mr.Hesketh said stoic. "If he doesn't want to see me, he must go." Mr.Hesketh picked up a daisy and gave it Eggsy with a pointed look. "Not I."

Eggsy took the flower. "I must ask, what did happen that he earned your disapproval and the other way round?"

"My father managed his estate," Mr.Hesketh answered. "Harry and I grew up together. His father loved me like a second son, even if we were not related by blood. We were both with him, the day he died. With his last breath, his father bequeathed me the rectory in his estate. He knew I had my heart set on joining the church, living my faith. But Mr.Hart gave the house to another man, ignoring his wishes."

Eggsy shook his head in disbelief. "But why?"

"Jealousy," Mr.Hesketh said. "His father loved me better and Harry couldn't stand it. Hated me for it, even."

"How cruel." Eggsy said.

"Now I am a poor lieutenant, very lowly in rank."

Eggsy pitied the man and thought about his story on the entire way home.

 

His family was in stress of preparing - or not preparing the ball. Gwaine played the fortepiano and their maid, who just laid out Eggsy's washed clothes and was about to bring Roxy her's, sang along. Daisy and his mother were trying to get Daisy's corset as tight as possible. Mr.Unwin was nowhere found, as usual before huge balls. Eggsy told Roxy the entire story while they were dressing.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing." Roxy said.

"Oh Rox, you never think bad about anyone" Eggsy answered.

"How could he do something like that?" Roxy asked, while straightening Eggsy's clothes. "I will find out the truth from Mr.Bingley."

"it it is untrue, let it be Mr.Hart to make things clear. But I sure hope I don't have to encounter him." Eggsy said.

"Poor Mr.Hesketh." Roxy said, while looking at her own dress in the mirror.

"He is twice the man Mr.Hart is." Eggsy exclaimed.

"And let us hope, a more willing dancer."Roxy said and Eggsy laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball at Netherfield

The arrival of the Unwin family was mostly unremarkable. Between hundreds of butlers opening much bigger carriages then their own and serving drinks to the more wealthy guests the second they set foot on the banquet, it was hard to be noticed. That doesn't mean that Daisy didn't try to order some punch before her mother chided her. As soon as Mrs.Unwin spotted Mr.Bingley in the crowd, she was by his side, her family not far.

"What a great pleasure to see you again." Mrs.Unwin said to Mr.Bingley.

"Mrs.Unwin." Mr.Bingley welcomed.

"Ms.Bingley." Mrs.Unwin said a tad colder and Ms.Bingley curtseyed only for the blink of an eye.

"Charmed." Ms.Bingley exclaimed, already looking at Roxy and Eggsy, next in line to greet the hosts.

"I am so pleased you are here." Mr.Bingley said while looking at Roxy.

"So am I." Roxy answered eager.

Eggsy noticed a slightly disgusted look on Ms.Bingley's face, before letting his eyes wander towards a few officers, hoping to find a familiar face.

"Mr.Unwin?" Mr.Bingley asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

"No." Eggsy bowed. "Not at all, I was just admiring your ball overall."

"It is breathtaking, Mr.Bingley." Roxy agreed.

"Good." Mr.Bingley seemed glad that Roxy liked it. Ms.Bingley looked away on purpose and Eggsy took that as their cue to go further inside.

He walked past his mother, who was around Roxy the second she stepped away from Mr.Bingley, asking her how it went. He looked around the ball, people were dressed beautifully. The gentlemen in black suits and the ladies in white dresses, except for the officers in their bright red uniforms. He walked past the dancing people, careful not to interrupt when he saw Gwaine.

"Have you seen Mr.Hesketh?" Eggsy asked his brother.

"No," he shook his head. "Maybe he went through here." Gwaine pointed at the living room and went along.

"Eggsy," Roxy said suddenly behind him and Eggsy turned around. "Mr.Hesketh is not here. He has been detained."

"Detained?" Eggsy asked. "He said he would be-"

He was halted by the sound of Ms.Collins voice.

"Mr.Unwin." she said.

"Ms.Collins." Eggsy greeted and his sister curtseyed.

"It is lady's choice and I thought perhaps you would do me the honor of the next dance?" she asked.

"Oh," Eggsy was surprised. "I did not know you danced."

"It is unusual for me to find time to dance during my travels, not impossible. In fact, many people, including your lordship, have complimented me on my dance." Ms.Collins said.

"Of course, Ms.Collins." Eggsy answered, as he sent a pleading look to Roxy.

"As it is, I was asked by a gentlemen for the next dance. He apparently did not know it was lady's choice- good luck for him that he would have been also mine." Roxy explained.

The dance with Ms.Collins was one of the weirdest moments in Eggsy's life. She was right when she said she was a good dancer, not one time she stepped on his foot. But something was off about the way she sometimes came way too close in a turn, even Roxy send a smirk his way.

"Mr.Hesketh has been called on some business in town." Roxy said in the moment they were close enough to talk, only to be to far way the next moment for Eggsy to answer.

"Dancing is sure of little consequence-" Ms.Collins started, but was interrupted by the next turn.

"My informant tells me that he-" Roxy began and Eggsy listened closely.

"-but is a great opportunity-" Ms.Collins continued and was ignored by Eggsy.

"-would have been here, were it not for-" Roxy went on.

"-to get to know your-" Ms.Collins said.

"-for the presence of a certain gentlemen." Roxy finished and Eggsy turned towards her.

"-your dancing partner, which is my primary goal." Ms.Collins exclaimed.

"A gentlemen not worthy of the name."Eggsy answered Roxy.

"It is my intention to stay with you for the rest of the night, if I may be so bold." Ms.Collins said with a look through her lashes.

Eggsy was shook for what felt like a minute.

"Yes, Ms.Collins," he answered and spotted Gwaine. "Only let me get outside with my brother for a few minutes." He took Gwaine's arm and dragged him onwards.

Gwaine giggled as soon as Eggsy told him what happened, clearly drunk as he usually did not behave this way. Eggsy joined and in that moment they ran into a tall figure - Mr.Hart.

"May I have the next dance, Mr.Gary?" Mr.Hart asked before anyone else could utter a word.

"There are enough ladies present." Eggsy answered perplexed.

"I wish to dance with you." Mr.Hart exclaimed, his eyes dark in the dim light.

"You may." Eggsy said. Mr.Hart bowed and left.

Eggsy pressed his palm in Gwaine's arm.

"Did I just agree to dance with Mr.Hart?" Eggsy asked shakily.

"You seemed rather amicable." Gwaine confirmed.

"It would be inconvenient, since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity." Eggsy exclaimed.

As weird as dancing with Ms.Collins might have been, it was nothing on dancing with Mr.Hart. They were not the only gentlemen in the room dancing with each other, but it had still an uncomfortable air to it.

"I like this dance." Eggsy started conversation after the first two turns.

"Indeed." Mr.Hart answered. "Most efficient."

They made another three turns before Eggsy spoke up again.

"It is your turn to say something, Mr.Hart. I talked about the dance, now you say something about the number of couples or the size of the room."

"I am perfectly happy to do so. Tell me, what do you like to hear?" Mr.Hart asked.

Eggsy had to press down a smile. "That will do for present. I have to say, that I start to like private balls more than public ones."

Mr.Hart gave Eggsy a soft side glance.

"For now, we may remain silent." Eggsy continued.

Mr.Hart waited a few more turns before speaking up.

"Is talking whilst dancing common for you?" He asked.

"No," this time Eggsy smirked. "I like to be unsociable and taciturn. Makes it much better, don't you think?"

Mr.Hart did not answer the question. "Tell me, do you and your siblings walk often by the little stream?" He asked instead.

"Yes, we do," Eggsy said. "It is a great way to meet new people. In fact we only made a new friend the other day."

"Mr.Hesketh is blessed with such nice manners, he is sure of making friends. If he is ought to keep them is less so." Mr.Hart exclaimed.

"He was indeed so unfortunate to lose your friendship. And I guess it is irreversible?" Eggsy asked.

"It is." Mr.Hart confirmed and suddenly stood still, causing Eggsy to do the same.

"Why do you ask such a question?" Mr.Hart asked, dark eyes boring into Eggsy's.

"To make out your character." Eggsy answered honestly, but didn't dare to look away.

"And what have you discovered?" Mr.Hart wanted to know.

"Very little." Eggsy said. "You seem to be so different to different people, it is puzzling to me."

Mr.Hart took a little step to the side, returning to the dance and forcing Eggsy to do the same, without breaking eye contact.

"I hope I can afford you more clarity in the future." He exclaimed.

In that moment, the edges around Mr.Hart started to blur and Eggsy could only concentrate on him. Every single noise was blended out, besides the swelling music, and he only saw Mr.Hart on the dance floor, spinning and a complete mystery. It was like he saw those eyes for the first time, they were not only dark, Eggsy realized but changed their colour with every change of light. The cheekbones were high and the nose perfectly straight like an oil painting. The soft brown locks framing the face and Eggsy wanted to touch them.  
When the dance came to a halt, it was like Eggsy was sucked out of a dream world. He didn't even stay until the clapping ended, only wanting to be away from the suddenly way to small room. Halfway across the room, someone gripped his arm. A slightly drunk Ms.Collins.

"Is that Mr.Hart of Derbyshire?" She asked. "I must make myself known to him. He is the nephew of Lord de Bourg." Ms.Collins was already a few steps further and didn't hear the words Eggsy whisper-screamed after her.

"He is going to have a bad impression of you, Ms.Collins!"

"Mr.Hart?" She said so loudly, that everyone in the room turned to her and realized she was drunk at her try to courtesy.

Eggsy only shook his head and wanted to leave, but Ms.Bingley came up to him.

"My, my, you have interesting relatives, indeed." She smiled and Eggsy bowed.

He walked away from her, searching now for no one in particular. He saw Gwaine at the fortepiano, playing beautifully, but having a few ladies laughing at him for doing such a thing at a ball. Eggsy would have stepped in, but he saw their father do so and was satisfied. Whenever he saw Roxy a few times, she had Mr.Bingley with her, smiling like she was the sun. His mother already talked about marriage to her friends, praising again Roxy's beauty and Eggsy just kept walking. He knew his sister did not like being only reduced to a pretty face, but that did not stop their mother. He saw Percy, standing way too close to a nice young thing to be appropriate, but she didn't seem to mind. Daisy was clearly drunk and he try to take every drink from her, but it was helpless, she seemed to have an endless source. Every time he saw Ms.Collins, he walked a little bit faster so she wouldn't see him.

"Everyone is acting so ridiculous tonight, don't you think?" Gwaine asked Eggsy, offering him a drink. Eggsy took it.

"Well, I can't say you weren't made fun of. But at least you can control yourself much better than the rest of this family. At least, Mr.Bingley did not notice." Eggsy said.

"No." Gwaine confirmed.

"He likes her very much." Eggsy notices.

"But does she like him?" Gwaine asked. "Roxy is always so closed up about her feelings, she must try not to scare him away, especially if she likes him, too."

"She will when the time comes." Eggsy said. "If he doesn't notice, he is a fool."

"We are all fools in love. He does not know her like we do. She should move fast, there will be plenty of time to get to know him afterwards." Gwaine exclaimed.

Eggsy went a few steps away from his brother to think about his words. It was only his luck, that he saw Ms.Bingley and Mr.Hat on the dance floor, looking like the most beautiful couple, and Ms.Bingley being in earshot.

"I can't help the feeling that at some point this evening someone will conjure a rabbit and makes us chase it." She said venomously, but Mr.Hart did not answer.

Eggsy continued his way, far away from his family, Ms.Bingley and above all the dark eyes of Mr.Hart. He stayed in a unlighted room for most of the rest of the party, only hoping it would end soon.

It did not. When the carriage of the Unwin's left Netherfield, the sun already kissed the castle.

They didn't hear Ms.Bingley asking her brother if he is serious with Roxy and obviously hoping that he is not and they did not see Mr.Bingley looking after the carriage until it was gone in the forest. They did not see Mr.Hart in his guest room, just staring at the wall and thinking about Eggsy's smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal of Ms.Collins

The next morning in the Unwin household could barely be called a morning. The sun was already high over the estate when they sat down to breakfast. It was unusually quiet, Mrs.Unwin just made herself some eggs to cure he headache, which she swears if from the lack of sleep. Her children know it is from the amount of punch she drank last night. Daisy was yawnig with an open mouth and didn't even get chastised by their mother. Roxy, Percy and Eggsy were just staring, everyone thinking about someone else. Gwaine was at the fortepiano but only pressed halfhearted a few keys. Mr.Unwin just opened the newpaper and shielded himself from his family.

Mrs.Collins came downstairs and cleared her throat, but no one payed attention.

"Mrs.Unwin." She said "I hope I do not ask too much for a private audience with Mr. Gary Unwin."

Eggsy's head snapped up by the sound of his name and he needed a few seconds to realise what Mrs.Collins just asked. What will happen if his mother will allow it.

"Oh, of course. Gary would be very happy." Mrs.Unwin answered. "Everyone - out. Mrs.Collins wants to speak to Eggsy in private."

Daisy winked at Eggsy.

"Oh no, there is nothing she cannot say infront of all of you." Eggsy pleaded.

"Eggsy, you just stay where you are, everyone else in the living room." Mrs.Unwin ingnored her son.

Roxy gave Eggsy a sorry look, but stood up as well.

"Roxy, please..." Eggsy started, but his mother grabbed Roxy by the arm and removed her gently.

Mr.Unwin stood slowely and gave his son a long look Eggsy could not decipher.

"Papa, stay." Eggsy mouthed towards his father. Mr.Unwin turned around and left the room.

Eggsy stood suddenly, but came eye to eye with Ms.Collins, so he sat down again.

Ms.Collins held a yellow flower towards Eggsy, which he did not take. Awkwardly, Ms.Collins put in on the table.

"Dear Mr.Gary, I do notice that my intentions were too clear to be mistaken. As soon as I stepped into the house, I was smitten by you and hoped you would choose me as well.

But before you rush an anwer, which you are well known for, I may state the reasons for marriage." Ms.Collins started.

"Ms.Collins-" Eggsy started and was interrupted.

"First of all, I am getting older with the second and while I will miss the adventure, my heart tells me to settle down. Which brings me to my second point, I will bring you many children as that has always ben my wish. Thirdly, I would take your name and so it would be your legacy. And the fourth reason, it is the wish of my esteemed patron Lord Arthur de Bourg that I select an adequate husband. It was in my thoughts since the start to choose one of the same here, since I have great deal of money and such an alliance would suit everyone."

Ms.Collins made a short break, but Eggsy had no words.

"I have no other choice by the strongness of my affections, even though it is uncommon for a woman-" Mrs.Collins explained.

"Ms.Collins." Eggsy said breathless for all the wrong reasons. He felt like he got no air to breathe, as if she took it all away with her words, leaving him to drown in misery.

"And no word about your lack of fortune will cross my lips once we are married." She continued.

"You forgt that I may have a word in this as well." Eggsy said.

"Lod de Bourg will surely approve when I speak to him about your -" Ms.Collins faltered for a moment. "-honesty and modesty and other nice qualities."

"Madam, I am honored by your proposal, but I have to reject it." Eggsy answered.

Ms.Collins started at him for a moment and the smiled knowingly.

"I know it is common to not seem to avaible-"

"I am serious. Ms.Collins, if I may be so free, but I would not be happy with you. And quite frankly, I don't think you would be with me." Eggsy exclaimed.

"I hope you are aware, that by your family, fortune and attraction that it will be not likely that anone will every consider to offer you a marriage or accept yours." Ms.Collins said.

"Ms.Collins, madam - " Eggsy started.

"So I do hope for your sake that it is only the common game that you not accept this proposal in an instant." Ms.Collins looked shocked.

"Ms.Collins. I am the kind of gentleman that would not toy with the feelings of a poor woman. I cannot and will not accept your offer."

Eggsy staromed out of the room without a look back and he could only hear how his family pulled the door open and the laughter of Daisy and Percy. He ran as fast as he could over the estate to the little river.

"Don't worry, Ms.Collins, we will deal with this little hiccup immediatly!" Ms.Collins screamed and ran after her son.

Eggsy was really fast when he wanted to be. He sprinted through the tony forest over the field until he stood by the lake. Only after staring into the water refelctiong the sun for a little while, he noticed that his mother wasn't after him anymore. Probably to get his father, to convince him to marry Ms.Collins. Eggsy felt like crying, he was so angry, but he pressed the tears down. He did not want to marry Ms.Collins, even if it meant that he would loose his inheritance.

He lost track of time, but eventually his breathless mother and father reached him.

"Tell him you insist in the marriage." Mrs.Unwin snarled at Mr.Unwin.

"Papa, please." Eggsy turned around to his parents.

"You will have this house and a great fortune for you and your sisters." Mrs.Unwin argued.

"I can't marry him." Eggsy said.

"Go back now and propose." Mrs.Unwin demanded.

"No!" Eggsy answered. "You cannot make me!" Now really tears were starting to dwell, but he swallowed them.

"Mr.Unwin, say something." Mrs.Unwin said.

"Your mother wants you to marry Ms.Collins." Mr.Unwin started and was pormptly interrupted by his wife.

"Or I shall never speak to him again."

"Or one of your parents will never speak to you again." Mr.Unwin said.

"Papa." Eggsy begged.

"One of your parents will never speak to you again, if you do not marry Ms.Collins." Ms.Unwin repeated."But one of your parents will never speak to you again if you do."

"Thank you, Papa." Eggsy said and walked away from his screaming mother.

He counted himself lucky and was happiness when he reached the house.

"Roxy!Percy!" He called and saw his siblings on the stairs. Everyone of them with a earnest look on their face.

"What's the matter?" Eggsy asked. "Roxy?" His sister remaied silent, only clutching to a letter.

"They're gone." Percy answered for her.

"Who is?" Eggsy asked.

"Ms.Bingley, Mr.Hart and ... Mr.Bingley." Roxy said quietly.

"They left Netherfield." Daisy explained. "This was a goodbye."

"I don't understand." Eggsy exclaimed.

Roxy gave him the letter. "Read it, I don't mind."

"'Mr.Hart his eager to see his little sister Guinevere again and so are we. I do not know anyone who is comparable to Guinevere Hart's beauty, elegance and accomplishment, so I hope to call her a sister.'" Eggsy read.

"That is pretty clear." Roxy said.

"Tilde sees that her brother loves you and wants to put an end to it." Eggsy explained.

"No one would be capable of doing so. He must have had other reasons. Reasons like Guinevere Hart. Or maybe just that he doesn't love me." Roxy answered.

"He does. Do not give up." Eggsy said. "Go see our aunt and uncle in London. Let it be known and he surely will pay you a visit." He kissed his sister on her forehead.

 

The next day, Roxy left with the carriage.

"Send my greetings to my sister and her husband!" Mrs.Unwin called after her.

"Poor Roxy." Mr.Unwin said. "Although some people need to be crossed on love now and then. It is a distration."

Eggsy smiled. "I am sure that will cheer her up, Papa."

"Well, now it's your turn. You turned down Ms.Collins, now go and be rejected yourself. Even though I know the person will be special, they could be even of poor standing as far as I am concerned. You have a loving mother, she would make the best of it." Mr.Unwin said and went inside. Eggsy looked after his father and smiled a little wider.

When he turned around again, he saw Gwaine coming over the court.

"Gwaine." He greeted. Gwaine cleared his throat.

"I am here to tell you the news, Eggsy. Ms.Collins and I are...engaged." Gwain said.

"Engaged?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes." Gwaine confirmed nervously.

"Marriage?" Eggsy asked again.

"Of course, why else?" Gwaine answered. Eggsy just stared at his brother.

"Please don't look at me like that. I can be as happy with her as with anyone else." Gwaine exclaimed.

"She is a laugh!" Eggsy shouted.

"Oh, be quiet." Gwaine said. "Not all of us can hope to find the love of their lives. I will have a home and a wife. Eggsy, I am 22 years old. Every woman I asked so far turned me down. I have no money. And I am afraid. So don't judge me, Eggsy. Don't you dare."

He turned around and left again. Eggsy stared after him for a long while.

 

With the two eldest siblings gone, the house felt a lot more empty. He missed Gwaine by the fortepiano and he missed talking to Roxy. Daisy and Percy lived in their own world as usual and were no real distraction for Eggsy.

The next few weeks passed like a blurr to Eggsy, as did the small wedding Gwaine and the new Mrs.Unwin had. He thought a lot about Roxy and Mr.Bingley, Gwaine and Ms.Collins. He wondered if he will ever meet someone like Roxy did or if he will end up like Gwaine, marrying out of pure desperation. Sometimes he thought about his own prospects in life and Ms.Bingley came to his mind. She was defenitely not ugly on the outside, but therefore a lot on the inside.

Other times he wondered who Mr.Hesketh will end up with or Mr.Hart. For a moment, he wished he could have a wife who was as beautiful and mysterious as Mr.Hart, but the next moment he laughed about that thought. Even if such a woman excisted, he could never marry her, as her sense of pride would be destined to collide with his.

In all his boredom, he decided to write Gwaine a letter back.

_Dear Gwaine,_  
_thank you for your letter. I am so glad that everything, the house, the garden and the fortepiano are after your taste and that Lord de Bourg's behaviour is very friendly._  
_Roxy has yet to return from London and the militia has moved on to the North, taking Mr.Hesketh with them. I must say, it looks rather dark for me at the moment._  
_I will be happy to visit you as soon as I can._  
_Yours,_  
_Eggsy._

 

He visited his brother as soon as he recevied an answer.

"There your are." Gwaine said and hugged Eggsy as soon as he was out of the carriage.

"Welcome to our humble home."The new Mrs.Unwin said. "My husband is telling me to spend time in the garden as it is for my health and just like my adventures."

"My dear, I think our guest is tired from the journey." Gwaine said to his wife.

"I plan on much more." Mrs.Unwin continued. "A little walk maybe over there. I like to think that this is the kind od house every husband likes to come home to." She did not notice that Eggsy and Gwaine already went into the living room.

"No one will disturb us here, if I say so." Gwaine explained. "Oh Eggsy, it is so nice to have my own home."

"Gwaine! Gwaine, come here!" Mrs.Unwin shouted excitedly from outside.

"What is it, dear? Has the pig escaped again?" He asked and looked outside.

"Oh lord, it is Lord de Bourg. Come and see, Eggsy." Gwaine said and Eggsy got to the window as well.

"Great news." Mrs.Unwin said. "We just received an invitation to her home, Rosings park."

"How wonderful!" Gwaine smiled.

"Do not worry about your looks, Eggsy." Mrs.Unwin said. "Lord Arthur likes it when people show a certain humbleness."

"Just wear the best you brought." Gwaine exclaimed and closed the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I brought myself in the uncomfortable situation of two Mrs.Unwins, but eh, you guys are smart, you will get which is which. Also I wanted to write that Mr.Unwin knows his son pretty well, maybe better than Eggsy knows himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected reunion

The castle of Lord de Bourgh was indeed a beautiful sight. The dark amber colored stone walls stood out against the light green of the trees . The windows reflected the sunlight in a distinct pattern, blending Eggsy from movement to movement. 

"One of the most beautiful sights in all of europe, isn't it?" Mrs.Unwin said without expecting an answer. "The glazing alone has to be at least 10,000 pounds."

Eggsy nodded politely, his sight not diverted. Mrs.Unwin continous talking disappeared under the rusteling of the leaves and the heavy thuds of his own steps. 

It was Gwaine who knocked against the mahagony door with an old golden doorknob.

One of the butlers opened."Please, come along." He said. "The Lord does not like delays."

The inside seemed even bigger than the outside. There were a few too much paintings of stark naked people for Eggsy's liking. Everything shined in warm bright light, the very opposite to the usual dark houses. The floor in the entrance has had a black-white pattern of marmor, the rest was completely covered in a soft red rug. 

The room where the Lord sat was even more pompous. Eggsy could only see him from behind, a grey haired man with an excellent posture. Next to him sat a woman with long brown hair, her posture fairly slumped.

"Your Lordship." Mrs.Unwin hurried around the room to stand in front of the Lord and cutseyed. "Miss de Bourg."

Then she made a small getsure to Gwaine and Eggsy to stand next to her. Slowely, like approaching a wild animal, Eggsy and Gwaine walked in front of Lord de Borug and bowed. He looked exactly like Eggsy imagined. Old skin falled in wrinkels down his face, his mouth seemed like he never smiled. His companion was different. She has intelligent eyes and her skin was sickly pale. Eggsy looked further down and noticed the missing of her calves. Instead she had two metal sticks. When she caught Eggsy's look, she shyly looked away. 

"So you are Gary Unwin?" Lord de Bourg was the first one to speak up.

"I am, your Lordship." Eggsy confirmed.

The Lord made an uncommital noise. "This is my daughter."

He looked pointely at the girl who seemed even more uncomfortable.

"It is very kind from you to let us dine here." Gwaine said while Mrs.Unwin whispered in Eggsy's ear: "The rug costes at least 500 pounds."

Eggsy turned his head to get further away from Mrs.Unwin and saw a gentleman whose presence he did not notice before.

"Mr.Hart." Eggsy said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Mr.Hart walked a few steps towards Eggsy without breaking eye contact, but did not answer. Eggsy could not find the courage to look down. Then they both bowed and the spell was broken.

"Mr.Hart, I am very pleased to meet you here." Mrs.Unwin said and for a small moment Mr.Hart's eyes flicked to her.

"Mr.Unwin." Mr.Hart answered and again his eyes were on Eggsy. "I am a guest here."

"You know my nephew?" Lord de Bourg asked and stood.

"Yes, sir. "Eggsy confirmed. "I had the pleasure of meeting him in Hertfordshire."

"Colonel Tristan. How'd you do?" Another man, Eggsy did not see as well made himself known. He was shorter than Mr.Hart and his hair grey aleady.

"Very good, thank you." Mrs.Unwin answered.

Lord and Miss de Bourg excused themselves for a change of clothes, leaving the five guests to themselves.

It turned out, Colonel Tristan was an incredible nice gentleman. With quick wit and charm, he gained easily the attention of Eggsy.

Mr.Hart was distracted, seemingly by his own thoughts. He barely looked at anyone, let alone Eggsy. Not that he had any reason to do this in perticular. His dark eyes just glinted through the room, as they searched someting and couldn't find it. One time, his eyes were fixed to Eggsy, and Eggsy gave him an innocent smile. Mr.Hart looked like he was about to pop a veine. How much he must dislike Eggsy, if a simple smile could do such harm. Eggsy tried not to be insulted further, as he was the one to hate Hart.

Dinner was not a warmer affair. It was quieter than at Eggsy's home or any dinner he has ever been to. 

It started when Lord de Bourg decided that Mrs.Unwin shouldn't sit next to her husband, causing Eggsy to sit next to Mr.Hart. It got even worse when Mr.Hart decidedly saw his as his duty to make light conversation wih him.

"I hope your family is in good health?" Mr.Hart asked, taking a spoon full of soup and glanced at Eggsy.

"Indeed, thank you for asking." Eggsy answered and looked down at his soup. He didn't want to continue talking, but he could not resist.

"My eldest sister is currenty in London. Maybe you saw her there?" 

"I did not, I-" Mr.hart started, but was interrupted by Lord de Bourg.

"Do you play the pianoforte, Mr.Unwin?" He asked and looked over the table at Eggsy.

"A little, Sir, and very poorly." Eggsy answred honestly.

"Are you familiar with mathematic studies?" He probed further.

"No, not at all." Eggsy said and the Lord huffed.

"Do you read?" He was indirectly asking if Eggsy could read.

"I do. Unfortunately, there isn't always time." Eggsy smiled.

"Do your sisters draw?" The Lord did not move one muscle in his face. 

"No, my lord, not one." Eggsy exclaimed. 

"Very strange. I suppose your mother didn't give you the chance to do so. She should bring you to town more often to become familiar with culture." Lord de Bourg said.

"Mother would like to do so. It is father who is against it, as he dislikes town." Eggsy explained politely.

Lord de Bourg took another spoonful soup. "Your governess left you?"

"We never had one." Eggsy answered.

"No governess? Five children brought up at one house and no governess? I never heard such a thing. Your mother must have been a slave to your education." Lord de Bourg shook his head.

Eggsy could see out of his corner of the eye that Mr.Hart stopped eating, Mrs.Unwin looked like she agreed and Gwaine slumped a little further into his chair.

"Not at all, Lord Arthur." Eggsy smiled and wanted to return to the soup, when the Lord asked another question.

"And your siblings, are all introduced into society?"

"Yes, Sir, all of them." Eggsy put his spoon down.

"All? All five at once? That's very odd. And you are the third? The younger out before the older are married? Your youngest sister must be very young." Lord de Bourg asked staggered and Eggsy could see Gwaine retreating even more.

"Yes, my youngest is not 16. But it would be very unfair to forbid them to go outside just because the older siblings aren't married. That would not be very good on their bond, don't you think?" Eggsy said and ate some soup.

"You give your oipinion very decidely for such a young person. What is your age?" Lord de Bourg noticed.

"With two younger siblings almost grown up, his Lordship cannot expect me to answer the question." Eggsy answered and could see the blood drain out of his face with amusement. Gwaine gave Eggsy another glance, but he just continued eating his soup.

The rest of the dinner was very quiet as Lord de Bourg did not talk anymore and no one else dared to.

The wonders of this castle did no seem to end, as Eggsy discovered an exotic bird in a small metall cage in the room they were brought in. His beack was black, a harsh contrast to it's pretty white feathers. It made sounds Eggsy has never heard before.

"Play for us, Mr.Gary." Lord de Bourg requested and startled Eggsy.

"No, I am no good." Eggsy tuned around and declined.

"Music is my delight, I must insist. There are few people with more enjoyment than me." The Lord answered. "Or better natural taste. If I had learned, I would have surely been a grand master. So owuld have Gazelle, if her health allowed it." Gazelle looked away from her father.

"I am not a man of false modesty, when I say I play poorly, I mean the same."Eggsy shook his head.

"The Lord wishes so." Mrs.Unwin said to Eggsy, underlined by a strong look the Lord gave to Eggsy.

Eggsy tilted his head and walked over to the piano. He coud feel the eyes of every single person in the room on him as he sat on the stool and pressed the first keys. Not daring to look up and meet anyone eyes, one set of eyes in particular, he concentrated on the piano. 

"How is Guinevere doing, Mr.Hart?" Lord de Borug looked away from Eggsy and at Mr.Hart.

"She plays very well." Mr.Hart replies and for some reason his voice seemed louder than the Lords.

"Is she practicing?" The Lord asked.

"Almost constantly." Mr.Hart confirmed.

"I always say to Mrs.Unwin, practice is the only way to become a master. You have no instrument of your own, you are very welcome to use thr Housekeepers." Lord de Bourg shifted his eyes to Mrs.Unwin, setting Mr.Hart free to glance at Eggsy.

"Thank you, Sir-" Mrs.Unwin started.

"That way, you will be in no one's way." Lord de Bourg interrupted.

Eggsy did not listen to the following conversation, just hearing his own melody floating through the room. It was easy to play and easy to hear, but Eggsy liked it because of it's simplicity. He did not notice that Mr.Hart approached from the side and just looked at him playing. When he did, he promptely misplayed a few keys.

"You meant to surpirise me coming in all your state?" Eggsy said, not lifting his fingers from the keys. "But I would not be alarmed, even if I know your sister does play quite well."  
"Mr.Gary, I do believe I could not alarm you if I tried." Mr.Hart answered and did not look away, until Colonel Tristan came over as well.

"What was my friend like in Hertfortshire?" Colonel Tristan wanted to know and Eggsy stopped playing. he looked up and shifted his gaze from Mr.Hart to Colonel Tristan and back.

"You really care to know?" He asked, making sure his voice dripped of distress. "Prepare for something very dreadful. He danced with no one on the first ball, even if there were too many ladies for gentlemen and more than one young lady sitting down."

"I know no one there." Mr.Hart defended himself, but seemed ashamed.

"Nobody can be introduced in a ballroom." Eggsy replied and smiled knowingly.

"Tristan! I need you!" The voice of Lord de Bourg cut through their conversation, causing the Colonel to leave.

Eggsy shared a short look with Mr.Hart. He was very unreadble to Eggsy and Eggsy rather resumed to playing.

"I..." Mr.Hart spoke up and faltered, causing Eggsy to look at the piano, but not play. He did not want to miss a word.

"I have not the talent of conversing easily with people I have not met before." He confessed quietly. Eggsy looked back up at Mr.Hart.

"Maybe you should take your aunt's advice and practice." He proposed and resumed to playing.

Mr.Hart noticed a dissmisal when he saw one and moved away from the fortepiano, not without glancing at Eggsy.

 

Dear Jane,

Eggsy started the letter in the morning, not knowing exactly what he wanted to write. It was quiet in the study besides a few birds behind the window. It was a nice day, the sunlight falling through and Eggsy thought about his sister in London. He has never been there, but he heard it rained very much. The sound of the door startled him and in the blink of an eye Mr.Hart stood in his room.

"Mr.Hart?" Eggsy asked surprised. Mr.Hart seemed slightely out of breath, dishevelled even. As if he did not take the time this morning to perfect his looks as ususal. He bowed shortly, Eggsy following his example, waiting for an explanation.

"Please, sit down." Eggsy's eyes flickered to one of the chairs. Mr.Hart did not answer, just looked at the chair for a moment, then back at Eggsy. He made no movement and said not a word. Eggsy did not move as well, eyes fixed on Mr.Hart. He surely was here for the house owners.

"Mr. and Mrs.Unwin went to the village." He informed Mr.Hart and hoped it was enough to satisfy him. It was not as Mr.Hart just stood there, trying to say something that seemed hard to tell.

"This is a charming house." He finally said, clearly not what he wanted to say. "I believe my aunt helped Mrs.Unwin great deal when she first arrived."

"I think so too." Eggsy answered. "She could have not shwon her kindness to a more grateful subject."

Mr.hart breathed in and out again, then he diverted his eyes. He swallowed heavily, causing unerve to Eggsy. He was curious to find out why Mr.Hrt stood in the middle of the study this sunny morning, cleary nervous. He watched Mr.Hart fidgeting his hands. 

"Shall I call for some tea?" Eggsy offered and looked at the open door.

"No, thank you." Mr.Hart replied breathily.

The creaking of the front door announced the return og Eggsy's brother and his wife. Mr.Hart seemed to realize something and bowed.

"Good day, Mr.Gary, it has been a pleasure." He said and went as fast as he came. Eggsy walked after him but only saw a closing front door and a perplexed Gwaine.

"What on earth have you done to Mr.Hart?" He asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea." Eggsy answered as he watched through the window Mr.Hart driving away in his carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the rain

When he went with his whole family, Eggsy did not like going to church. 

His younger siblings would always make fun of something, mostly the priest and giggle nearly through the whole mass. Next to him would Roxy try shushing them, but without much success. Gwaine would always doodle bored into a music book, probably thinking of ways to improve a piece. His mother would gossip to his father how impertinent someone's dress looked today and his father was the only one who actually payed any attention.

This day was different. Mr.Unwin and his wife had to sit front row due to the fact that Mrs.Unwin's cousin was the priest. Gwaine payed attention to the mass, his wife probably forced him to leave his music book at home. Eggsy had to sit further away, but to his pleasure next to Colonel Tristan. With his old gruff accent, he told Eggsy some stories of his and Mr.Hart's past. Mr.Hart was not close enough to debunk some lies, but it was fun notheless.

"So, when do you and Mr.Hart plan to leave?" Eggsy whispered.

"As long as Harry chooses." Colonel Tristan replied with an equally low voice. "I am just following."

"Everyone appears do to so." Eggsy noticed cynical. "I wonder why he does not take a wife to have someone who has to do so all the time."

"I do not believe this would happen, but whoever he may choose can be counted lucky." Colonel Tristan exclaimed.

"Really?" Eggsy asked a little louder over roling thunder that started outside.

"Harry is the most loyal companion. He recently just saved one of his friends, just in time." Colonel Tristan explained.

"What happened?" Eggsy turned his head suspiciously.

"He rescued him from an ill-concieved marriage." Colonl Tristan shook his head.

"Who was the man?" Eggsy pressed out. 

The few heartbeats Colonel Tristan said nothing seemed like a lifetime. Eggsy knew what he was going to say before it left his lips.  
"His closest friend, Merlin Bingley."

Eggsy felt the blow right in his chest.

"Did Mr.Hart give a reason for the interference?" He asked with a shaky voice Colonel Tristan did not seem to notice.

"There were strong objections to the lady." Colonel Tristan answered and Eggsy sucked his breath in, feeling like drowning.

"What kind of objection?" Eggsy started trembeling. "Her lack of fortune?"

"Ah, I believe it was her family that was considered unsuitable." Colonel Tristan said.

"So he seperated them?" Eggsy tried one last time that this was just a missunderstanding. It was shattered by Colonel Tristan.

"I believe so."

"Excuse me, Colonel Tristan, I am not well." Eggsy stood up with shaky legs, not realising that his brother gave him worried looks and left as quietly as possible.

Outside the thunderstorm was blutering and the rain whipped Eggsy in the face. He ran as fast as he could, thought running through his had, not leaving him alone, not stopping. He found shelter under an old pavillion and stared out in the rain, seemingly knowing his inner turmoil.

He breathe heavily and closed his eyes, just feeling the cold stone wall behind his head. The rain was so loud, he did not hear someone approaching and jumoped back when he felt a presence.

It was Mr.Hart, wet from the rain and his eyes steadily on Eggsy.

"Mr.Gary." Mr.Hart started and Eggsy knew he could not forgive him, whatever excuse he may say now.

"I have struggled long and I cannot bear it any longer." 

Eggsy looked up, not knowing where Mr.Hart was going with this.

"The last few months have been a toment for me. I came to Rosing's only to see you. I have thought against my better judgement, my family expectations, the inferiority of your birth, the outfall from society. I ask you to put all those things aside and end my agony." 

Eggsy furrowed his brows. "I do not underst-"

"I love you." Mr.Hart said and for a few moment all Eggsy could hear was the rain. "Most ardently and against all odds. In a way, I should not love you, but I do. Please do me the honors and come with me."

Eggsy felt like his whole world crumbeling before his eyes. Not only were these the last words he ever expected to hear from a man, these were the last words he ever expected from Mr.Hart. Actions and words, seemingly nonsensical fell into place and suddenly he saw every conversation with or about Mr.Hart in a whole new light. He should be disgusted, he should hate Mr.hart for loving him this way. But he was not.

"Sir, I appreaciate your struggle and I am very sorry I cause you pain. It was unconciously done." Eggsy replied stoically and waited.

"Is this your answer?" Mr.Hart asked disbelieving.

"Yes, sir." The rain seemed even louder.

"Are laughing at me?" Mr.Hart tilted his head.

"No, I would never." Eggsy answered and it was the truth.

"Are you rejecting me?" He asked know a little angrier.

"I am sure that all the reasons you told me will help you over come it." Eggsy said not any less angry.

"May I ask why I am turned down with so much anger?" Mr.Hart seemed somewher between angry and devestated and Eggsy could not bear it.

"May I ask why you tell me you like me, whilst insulting me, against better judgement?" Eggsy was getting on edge.

"Is it because I am a man?" Mr.Hart seemed calm for a moment.

Eggsy felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

"This should be the reason I am rejecting you here and now, but against better judgement, I will let you know that it is not. You know the reasons." 

"What reasons?" Mr.Hart was getting impatient.

"Do you think I will accept the offer of a man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of my most beloved sister?" 

Mr.Hart just stood there in perfect shock.

"Do you deny it Mr.Hart that you seperated a young couple who loved each other, sending you friend away to a bigger world, leaving my sister heartbroken, having them both in misery?" Eggsy wanted to know.

"I cannot deny it." Mr.Hart answered.

"How could you?" Eggsy asked, calmer again, just wanting this to be over with.

"I believed your sister harbored no feelings for him. I watched them and his feelings ran deeper than hers."

"She's shy when approached!"

"Bingley himself was persuaded that he did not feel for him!" Mr.Hart explained.

"Because you told him so!" Eggsy accused.

"For his own good!" Mr.Hart yelled.

"My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!" Eggsy yelled back and realised he had tears in his eyes, quickly rubbing one hand over them. "I suspect you thought his money played a role."

"I would never dishonor you sister like that!" Mr.Hart answered heatedly. "Although it was suggested... that this would be a good catch..."

"Did my sister give that impression?" Eggsy asked furiously.

"No! It was your family..." Mr.Hart started.

"Our want of connection? Mr.Bingley did not seem to-" Eggsy said.

"It was more than that." Mr.Hart interrupted. 

"How, sir?" Eggsy shouted.

"It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your younger siblings, even sometimes your father."

Eggsy just stared at Mr.Hart in shock.

"Forgive me. You and your sister I must exclude from this."

Eggsy could feel his anger flare up, wanting to hurt Mr.Hart like he just did to him.

"What about Mr.Hesketh?" Eggsy asked.

"What about him?" Mr.Hart did not seem happy with the change in topic. "You take an eager interest in that gentleman."

"He told me about his misfortune." Eggsy leashed out.

"Oh, his misfortunes has been so grave indeed." Mr.Hart said with earnest.

"You ruined his life, yet you joke about it." Eggsy could not believe it.

"So this is your opinion of me?" Mr.hart sounded hurt. "Thank you. Maybe our differences could have been overlooked, if not your pride-"

"My pride?" Eggsy threw in.

"-been hurt by my honesty about the scruples of our relationship."

Eggsy just know realised how close they stood. He could see every single rain drop falling down from his hair to his face, running slowely over his cheeks. He could see these brown eyes up close, for thes first time seeing little specs in them.

"Do you expect me to rejoice in the inferority into your circumstances?" Mr.Hart asked.

"And those are the words of a gentleman." Eggsy said. "From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of other made me realise you were the last person I ever want to be with."

Mr.Hart did not answer. For a moment, a few heartbeats, he just seemed to come closer, his breath almost ghosting over Eggsy's lips. Eggsy wondered why he did not stop this madness, why he did not push him away. He was like frozen, ready to accept everything Mr.Hart would give, against everything he said before.

"Forgive me, sir, for taking up so much fo your time." Eggsy heard Mr.Hart say. Then he stepped back into the rain and left Eggsy alone under the pavillion.

Eggsy suddenly had trouble breathing, his legs feelings unuseful, he had to hold himself up against the stonewall. And even wishing he had never heard those words from Mr.Hart and trying to ignore them, he could not stop a few tears dropping out of his eyes.

 

Back at his brother's house, everything was like a blur. He cleaned himself and he read, but his thoughts would always run back to the pavillion. He would read a few pages, only notecing after awhile he did not get the written words at all. He did not want to think of the possibility of two men together, he did not want to think about Mr.Hart and certainly not about being with Mr.Hart. He paced around the small room a bit, until he just stared at himself in the mirror, green eyes staring back at him. He did not notice how time flew by, until it was dawn and he heard the door creak. He thought it to be his brother and ignored it.

But through the mirror Eggsy could see Harry Hart walking up behind him.

"I came to leave you this." Mr.Hart said and held up a letter. "I will not repeat the feelings which were so disgusting to you. But if I may, I will speak out on the two offences you laid against me."

Eggsy breathed in and out a few times. By the time he turned around, Mr.Hart was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changing perspective

_Dear Gary,_  
_I hope you can forgive me this one time I call you dear, I could not resist._  
_My father loved Mr.Hesketh like a son. As a consequence, he left him a generous living. But after my father's death, Mr.Hesketh said he was unwilling to take orders. He demanded the value of the living, which he was given and which he gambled away in a few weeks. He then demanded more money, which I refused. Afterwards, he severed all aquaintance._  
_He came back to see us last summer, suddenly declaring his passionate love for my younger sister and asked for her hand. She has to inherit 50,000 pounds. When it was made clear he would never see a penny of the money, he disappeared. I will spare you the depth of Guinevere's dispair. She was 15 years old._  
_As to the other matter, to your sister and Mr.Bingley.Though the motives for me seem to you insufficient, they were in the service of a friend and-_

"Eggsy?" He heard his brother's voice behing him and hid the letter quickly in a book.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked concerened when he saw Eggsy's red eyes and his nervousness.

"I don't know." Eggsy said honestly. His brother simply gave him a tight hug.

"Maybe you should go home."

 

Eggsy arrived at home the next day without much announcement, but his mother was all over him the minute he stepped through the door.

"Eggsy, you arrive at a good time. Your aunt and uncle just brought Roxy from London." Mrs.Unwin filled him in.

"How is she?" Eggsy asked without much hope.

"She is in the drawing room." His mother answered. Just as Eggsy thought.

"I am over him, Eggsy." Roxy said as soon as they both were settled. "If I saw him on the street, I would hardly notice. London is so diverting."

Eggsy could see the sadness which shined through Roxy's smile and shook his head.

"It's true." Roxy insisted and started to embroider. "There is so much to entertain."

Eggsy looked at the way her hands trembled slightely.

"What news from Kent?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing." Eggsy answered and forced a small smile himself. "At least not much to entertain."

Whatever he though about saying next, was interupted by a screaming Percy and a laughing Daisy.

"Eggsy, tell Mama I have every right to go. Why didn't she ask me as well?" Percy shouted.

"Stop making such a fuss." Their aunt Lucilla said.

"I must be simply better company." Daisy answered and danced around Percy.

"We cannot afford to send you both." Mrs.Unwin tried to calm down Percy.

"What is the matter?" Eggsy asked.

"Let's all go." Aunt Lucilla suggested.

"Daisy has been invited to go to Brighton with the Fosters." Roxy explained evenly.

"Sea-bathing is nothing for me." Mrs.Unwin said.

"I will dine with officers every night." Daisy giggled.

Eggsy stood and was on the way to his father's study before he could think about it.

"Please, Papa, don't let her go." Eggsy begged his father before he was even through the door.

"Daisy will always be uneasy until she exposed herself in some public place. This is the best oppertunity with so little inconvenience." Mr.Unwin explained.

"If you let her go, she will become the silliest flirt to ever ridicule her family!" Eggsy argumented. "And Percy will do the same."

"We will have no peace until she goes." His father had made up his mind.

"Is that all you care about?" Eggsy tilted his head.

"Colonel Foster is a nice man. He will look after her. And she is poor." Mr.Unwin answered.

"Papa, it's dangerous!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"I am certain, the officers will find better women. This will teach Daisy her own insignificance. She can't get any worse, and if she does, we have to lock her up for the rest of her life. " Mr.Unwin said.

Eggsy left the study as quick as he came.

His aunt sat with his mother in the kitchen, her uncle by the fireplace.

"Eggsy, dear, you are welcome to accompany us." His aunt said.

He flinched at the endearment, which went unnoticed.

"The Peak District is not Brighton and officers are rather thin on the ground." His uncle tried to persuade him.

"Come with us, Eggsy, get some fresh air." Aunt Lucilla said.

Roxy sighed. "What are men compared to rocks and fountains?"

"Believe me, men are either arrogant or stupid. If they are nice, they have no minds of their own." Eggsy answered.

"You are very bitter with your own sex, are you not, my love?" His aunt asked.

Eggsy simply shook his head.

Late in the evening, when he laid in his bed and Roxy in her's, he could feel his emotions dwell up again. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"I saw Mr.Hart at Rosing's." He said.

"Why did you not tell me?" Roxy asked and after a beat added: "Did he mention Mr.Bingley?"

In that moment, Eggsy knew he could never tell his sister.

"No."

He blew the candle out.

"No, he did not."

 

Eggsy left with his aunt in uncle two days later. The journey was nice, the carriage of his realtives more comfortable than their own.

The Peak District was simply beautiful. The high mountains and the shallow rivers, everyday he saw something new. He breathed the fresh air, as he felt light for the first time in days.

He missed his family, but he was glad he went away for awhile. Away from Roxy's pining and pretending not to do so. From his mother and her babble, his father and his bad decision. It was not in his hands, their lives and he did all he could for each of them, but still hoping he could have done more.

More often than he was willing to admit, his thoughts went to Mr.Hart. He no longer struggled as much, but the simple though of being with a man was still unusual.  
"Where exactly are we?" Eggsy wanted to know, while they sat in the shadow of a large oak tree.

"We are close to Pemberly." Aunt Lucilla answered.

Eggsy looked up at the name. "Mr.Hart's home?"

"That is the fellow." His uncle answered. "A very well stocked lake. I would love to go fishing."

"Oh no, let's not." Eggsy said.

His aunt and uncle simultaniously looked at him.

"He is just so...he is so..." Eggsy struggled to find a reason. "He is so rich."

"You are quite the snob, Eggsy." His uncle exclaimed. "Just because he is born to wealth. He can't help it."

"He won't be there anyway. These rich fellas are never at home." His aunt added.

Eggsy did not want to take that chance, but it seemed he was outvoted.

They reached Pemberly still in broad daylight. It was a mesmerizing sight. The sand coloured castle stood easily with it's surroundings, seemingly it grew there itself. It was only two stories high, the dark pine and oak trees on the side gave a dark contrast. Therefore it was very long, a huge fountain in front of it, filling a small decorative lake. The castle mirrored itself in the water, making it seem unearthly.

Eggsy had never imagined Mr.Hart's home, yet it seemed to fit perfectly. Even his aunt and uncle, who definitely saw great fortune in their lives, could not close their mouths. A maid greeted them, ready to show the new visitors around the stunning place.

The entrance hall was bigger than every one Eggsy had ever seen. The tiles on the floor were black stone and white marble, extensive waxed. Not that Eggsy noticed, he was entranced with the drawings on the ceiling. It showed many scenes, people fighting or embracing, little angels flying; big red cloaks, extravagant poses or convinient clouds covering barely the most intimate parts.

"Keep up." The voice of the maid startled Eggsy and he laughed breathily. He felt like he should not be here, walking through Mr.Hart's entrance, looking at his choosen art, but he could not stop his curiosity.

The sculpture room was an even more breath taking sight. A few dozen sculptures standing in the room, one more beautiful than the other. Eggsy could not stop staring at the counterpart of a bride, her face behind a veil that looked so real, it could be lifted.

"Is your master much at home?" Eggsy heard his uncle ask the maid.

"Not as much as I wished." She answered. "He truly loves it here. If he should marry, we will see a lot more of him."

Eggsy walked on, to the sculpture of a young adonis. He laid revealingly on his side, head turned away. His body was chiselled, his initimate part not censored by a leaf as Eggsy had seen before. He seemed relaxed, almost like a lover after they spend a night together.

"He is just like his father." The maid went on. "When my husband was ill, Mr.Hart could not do enough. He just organised the servants for me."

Then Eggsy could not hear them anymore, something else grabbed his attention. Inmitst all these sculptures there was one he could not take his eyes of. It was the sculptured head of Mr.Hart. The Artist captured his features elegantly, his high cheekbones, the way his face was symmetrical with just a few flaws, his lips curled to an earnest yet soft expression. Even if his eyes were white like the rest of the stone, they still seemed to bore into Eggsy's soul.

"This is he, Mr.Hart." The maid said right behind Eggsy.

"Handsome face." His aunt exclaimed. "Eggsy, is it true to the original?"

"Does the young gentleman know Mr.Hart?" The maid asked surprised.

"Only a little." Eggsy whispered.

"Is he not the most handsome? Just what a gentleman ought to be." The maid questioned further.

"Yes." Eggsy answered and he could feel his chest tighten. "I dare say he is."

"This is his sister Gunievere." The maid moved on, but Eggsy had only eyes for Mr.Hart's sculpture. "She sings and plays all day long."

"Is she at home?" Eggsy asked and only noticed a few beats later he asked the question into an empty room.

He continued down the hall, no real destination. Every room seemed even prettier than the one before. Eggsy had to touch every sculpture he went by, just feeling the cold stone under his fingertips. The study had a stunning sight out of the window over the whole garden, the fountains as high as the storey. He had never seen such a sight before.  


Faintly, Eggsy heard some piano music and followed it through the rooms. Through a crack in the door he could see Gunievere play it magnifically and Eggsy did not make note of himself. Suddenly he could see a dark figure behind her and it took only a few heartbeats to recognise who it was. Gunivere noticed the intruder, jumped up and hugged her brother tight. Eggsy leaned forward a little bit to get a better few on them. The door creacked and both looked up at the same time.

His eyes met Mr.Hart's dark ones across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly! Over 900 hits and over 60 kudos! Thank you so much!  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting

Eggsy bolted. Every nerve in his being screamed at him to run, somewhere where Mr.Hart could not follow him. His feet could not carry him quickly enough through the great hall and down the steps of the balcony. It was a agonizing sight, the sun high over the trees, submerging the trees and the grass in a light green. Eggsy had no eyes for their beauty. 

He had just reached the semicircle balustrade when he heard Mr.Hart approaching behind him.

"Mr. Gary!" Mr. Hart said loudly, the dark sound vibrating through Eggsy.

Eggsy fought with himself for a moment, but the chase was over. He turned around and waited in agony until Mr.Hart was close enough for conversation.

"I thought you were in London." Eggsy exclaimed a little out of breath without a greeting.

"No," Mr. Hart answered and took a deep breath. "No, I am not."

"No." Eggsy repeated and they stood there for a few moments in silence except the song of a few birds.

"We would not have come-" Eggsy started at the same time Mr. Hart said: "I have come early... for some business."

"Yeah." Eggsy nodded and looked down at his feet. 

They were silent again. Eggsy debated if he should speak up again, because Mr. Hart made no sign of maintaining the conversation.

"I am here with my aunt and uncle." He said interlocutory.

Mr. Hart nodded understandingly and looked at Eggsy.

"And are you having a pleasant trip?" He asked softly.

"Very pleasant." Eggsy answered and Mr.Hart looked away again.

"Tomorrow, we will go further to Matlock." Eggsy said as light as he could.

Mr. Hart's eyes darted back. "Tomorrow?"

Eggsy fidgeted with his hands and refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you staying at Lambton?" Mr. Hart asked  and tilted his head.

"Yes, at the Rosie's." Eggsy confirmed.

Another few moments there was silence.

Eggsy looked back up at Mr.Hart to meet those dark eyes once again.

"I am so sorry to intrude." He said and he was. Some selfish part of him wished he would have never seen Mr.Hart again. "They said the house was open for visitors, I had no idea."

Eggsy looked away in shame, but still felt the eyes of Mr.Hart on him.

"May I see you back to the village?" Mr.Hart asked carefully.

"No." Eggsy answered fastly and realised his eagerness. "I'm very fond of walking." He explained.

"Yes." Mr.Hart breathed out and cleared his throat. "Yes, I know."

Eggsy smiled and he hoped Mr.Hart did not see it waver.

"Goodbye, Mr.Hart." He bowed and Mr.Hart replicated the action.

Then Eggsy turned around, not letting Mr.Hart see his face, and walked down the balcony. He didn't look back.

The walk to Rosie's was one of the worst in Eggsy's life. Usually he cherished those moments of complete silence, simply him and the sights and sounds of nature. 

Today, he could not get his mind away from the short encounter with Mr.Hart, nor the meeting in the rain. He wished something would have gone differently, but not knowing what could have. 

Back at the inn, the heat of the fire and many people hut Eggsy in the face, but they were not what took his breath away. Over there, talking with his aunt and uncle, stood Mr. Hart. He quickly hid behind a curtain, but was too far to overhear the conversation. Eggsy went over to his relatives the moment Mr.Hart left.

"Eggsy, you did not tell us that you have seen Mr.Hart." His aunt said reproachfully. "He asked us to dine with him tomorrow. He is a very civil gentleman, is he not?" She nudged her husband to say something as well.

"Very civil." He agreed and ate a piece of potato.

"Not at all how you described him." She gave Eggsy another disappointed look.

"To dine with him?" Eggsy asked lowly. His aunt did not hear.

"There is something pleasant about his mouth when he speaks." She continued and her husband glanced at her, then looked back at Eggsy.

"We will stay here for another day." He exclaimed and shoved another potato in his mouth.

"He wants particularly you to meet his sister." His aunt eyed him like a hawk. "She would be a good catch."

"His sister." Eggsy repeated solemnly and ignored the last comment.

 

The next day the first thing they heard when Eggsy and his aunt and uncle entered Netherfield again, was the piano forte. It came through one of the windows like the soft chirping of a caged bird and Eggsy knew who played it before they reached the room.

"Mr. Gary!" Guinevere said while jumping up from her stool in such an unladylike way that her blonde locks jumped with her. Mr. Hart turned slowly. 

"My sister, Guinevere." Mr.Hart introduced her while Eggsy bowed and Guinevere curtised. 

"My brother has told me so much about you. It feels like we are friends already." Guinevere chimed in.

"Thank you. You may call me Eggsy. Almost everyone does." Eggsy avoided Mr.Hart's look. "What a beautiful pianoforte."

"My brother gave it to me," Guinevere answered with a smile. "He didn't need to."

"Yes, it was necessary." Mr.Hart threw in. 

"Well, yes it was." Guinevere laughed so easily, blue eyes sparkling, Eggsy started to wonder how they were related.

"Easily persuaded, is she not?" Even Mr.Hart could not stay stone cold around his sister as he said it with a smile as well. 

"Your unfortunate brother once had to put up with my playing for a whole evening." Eggsy explained to Guinevere.

"But he said you play very well." She tilted her head and frowned at him.

"Then he has toyed with the truth a little bit." Eggsy said.

"No, I said you play 'quite well'." Mr.Hart exclaimed.

"As this is not the same, I am satisfied." Eggsy answered and felt quite content that Mr.Hart's corner of his mouth went up a little. 

After a few heartbeats, Mr.Hart looked away to his sister and his expression fell. He cleared his throat. 

"Mr.Gardiner, are you fond of fishing?" He asked Eggsy's uncle suddenly.

"Very much." His uncle nodded. 

"We shall go fishing at the lake then. It has been left in peace for far too long."

"It would be my pleasure." He answered.

"Do you play duets, Mr.Eggsy?" Guinevere asked with her usual light tone.

"Only when forced." Eggsy admitted.

"Brother," Guinevere demanded. "You must force him."

Mr. Hart nodded solemnly and smiled, if not with his eyes.

"You go on fishing, my dear." Eggsy's aunt said with a sly smile. "I shall accompany Eggsy and this wonderful young lady. Maybe we can take a stroll in the park later."

Eggsy smiled gentle at Guinevere and Mr.Hart looked at the notion with a somewhat sad expression.

Guinevere clapped her hands. "What a astonishing idea! We will see you later, brother, Mr. Gardiner." She curtseyed to both, then she linked arms with Eggsy and dragged him and his aunt out of the room. Eggsy sent one last apologetic smile at Mr.Hart, not exactly knowing why, before the door fell closed.

 

Later, back in the Tavern, all Eggsy's uncle could talk about was Mr.Hart and Eggsy started regretting not going with the gentlemen. The afternoon with Guinevere was nice, but she reminded him of Roxy in many sorts. 

He could not relish in his thoughts, as the barkeeper gave Eggsy a letter as soon as he was through the door.

"Look, it's from Roxy." Eggsy said gleefully to his aunt and went to open it.

Minutes later, he felt his blood run cold and he was crestfallen. With a fast signal, he showed his relatives to a back room and nearly did not notice through his clouded mind, that Mr.Hart came along.

"The most dreadful news." He said, after he breathed in and out a few times. He could barely look into Mr.Hart's worrying face. 

"Daisy has..." He could feel his face going hot. "She has run away...with Mr.Hesketh!"

His aunt sat down on her chair with an disbelieving noise.

"She has no money, no connections. I fear she is lost forever." Eggsy could barely speak. 

Mr.Hart made a few steps towards him as if to comfort him.

"This is my fault." He said bitterly. "If I would have exposed Mr.Hesketh for who he is, this would not have happened."

"No." Eggsy answered and look through burning eyes up to Mr.Hart. "If this is anyone's fault, it is mine. I should have been open with my siblings."

"Has anything been done to recover her?" Lucilla wanted to know with a harsh voice.

"My father is gone searching her. But they have gone to Lord knows where. There is no chance finding her." Eggsy replied solemnly.

"I wish I could help." Mr.Hart whispered to Eggsy.

"I am sorry, but it is too late." Eggsy gave him a weak smile.

"This is grave indeed. I will leave you. Goodbye." Mr.Hart turned around and did not look back. Eggsy's eyes followed him through the door.

"We must bring Eggsy home at once. I will join Mr.Unwin to search Daisy, before she ruins this family forever." Eggsy heard his uncle say through a clouded mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to skampy unicorn again! My little life saver!
> 
> So if you want real feels, listen to :"Satisfied" by the Hamilton Sountrack, it was an insperation for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's husband and other surprises

Thunder rumbled outside the carriage and rain hit the windows. Eggsy could not see through the window with the amount of rain that came down. All the previous beauty of the land was blind to Eggsy and he felt like in a cage, alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that were barely contained by a soft voice and warm brown eyes.

Being back home felt like a bad dream on a restless night.

Mrs.Unwin was in an awful state, surrounded by her children except for one. Eggsy could not remember a day his mother did not look presentable, but here she was laying in bed in her nightgown.

"Why did the Fosters let her out of sight?" Mrs.Unwin complained with teary eyes. "I always said that she was hard to take care of."

"Now she is ruined." Roxy said with little emotion.

"You are all ruined!" Mrs.Unwin cried and blew her nose loudly. "Who will take you now with a fallen sister?"

Eggsy looked away from his mother out of the window and tried to not let his thoughts stray too much. Not too close to a certain image of a man.

"Poor Mr.Unwin will now have to fight the horrible Mr.Hesketh and then be killed!" Mrs.Unwin spoke herself in Rage.

"He has yet to find them, Mama." Eggsy closed his eyes.

"And Mrs.Collins will own everything before he is six feet under!"

"Do not be so alarmed." Roxy tried to calm her. "Our uncle is helping him search."

"Daisy must know what this does to my heart. It is fluttering! My poor baby, Daisy! How could she do such a thing to me?"

Eggsy was lost for his words. He knew everything he said was going to upset his mother even more. His sibling went down a long time ago. Her crying was not helping his own pulling in his chest, so he let her be.

Downstairs he met Gwaine and Percy fighting over an envelope and Roxy trying to break them up.

"Give it to me." Roxy demanded.

"Who's it for?" Gwaine asked.

"It is for Papa." Roxy answered with a dead voice.

Eggsy took the letter from Roxy's hands.

"It's uncle's writing." He looked up at his siblings. "He must have found her."

They heard the carriage arrive and Percy was running before the carriage even stopped.

"Papa, there is a letter for you!"

Roxy riled up her skirt and ran after him as well, tagging Gwaine along, Eggsy right behind them.

"Let me catch my breath." Their father said with a half smile while climbing out.

"There is a letter. It is in uncle's writing." Eggsy held it up.

Mr.unwin's expression became very earnest, not a muscle moved in his face. He unfolded it slowly and had all his children jostling around it.

"He has found them." He said, reading while walking.

"Are they married?" Percy asked excited.

"I can't make out the writing." Mr.Unwin said and Eggsy lost his cool.

"Give it to me." he said while ripping the paper out of his father's hands.

"Are they married?" Percy repeated the question.

"They will be if father settles for 100 pounds a year. That is Hesketh's condition." Eggsy answered out of breath.

"A hundred pounds?" Percy asked stunned. "That much?"

"You will agree to this father?" Eggsy wanted to know.

"Of course." Mr.Unwin shook his head. "Lord knows how much your uncle must have given that wretched man."

"Even more? What do you mean, papa?" Percy asked.

"No man in his right mind would marry Daisy under so little as 100 pounds per year. Your uncle must have been very generous."

His father walked away with Percy in tow.

"Do you think it was a large sum?" Eggsy asked lowly.

"Hesketh's a fool if he accepts less than 10,000 pounds." Roxy whispered.

"10,000?" Eggsy repeated. "I have never heard of a sum like that."

They ran after their father, who already reached his wife to tell her the news.

"Daisy married and at 15, too!" Mrs.Unwin smiled happily. "Ring the bell, Percy. I must put on my best dress and tell everyone. Oh, the look on Lady Lucas face! And tell the servants they will have a bowl of punch."

"We should thank our uncle, mama." Eggsy said to his mother angrily.

"He should help. He has no children of his own and is far richer than us! Daughter married!"

"Is that really all you think about?" Eggsy asked stunned.

"When you have five children, Eggsy, tell me what occupies your thoughts." Mrs.Unwin said while walking away. "Then perhaps you will understand." 

"You don't know what he's like." Eggsy answered to an empty room.

In the distance he could hear Percy ring the bell, a clear sound, that seemed to mock him.

Daisy and Mr.Hesketh arrived in a small carriage. Daisy was all smiles and giggles as soon as their mother greeted her and Mr.Hesketh was very serious.

"Oh, mama!" Daisy said while trying to look elegant climbing out of the carriage.

She gave Mrs.Unwin a little kiss on the cheek and hugged Percy.

"We passed Lily Levoid in her carriage." Daisy chattered. "I took of my glove so she could see the ring. Then I bowed and smiled like anything!"

Mrs.Unwin laughed and took her daughter by her arm.

"I am sure you were much more beautiful as her, my dear!" Mrs.Unwin answered.

"You must all go to Brighton!" Daisy exclaimed once they took all seat at the table. "That is the place to get husbands or wives. I hope you have half my luck or Charlie's."

"Daisy." Roxy said chastising.

"I want to hear every detail, Daisy." Mrs.Unwin continued as if Roxy didn't say anything.

Eggsy just stared at the scene in front of him. His nightmare just has become worse.

"I've been enlisted in a regiment in the North of England." Mr.Hesketh said to Mr.Unwin.

"Glad to hear it." Mr.Unwin said with no reaction.

"We will travel there next week." Mr.Hesketh cleared his throat.

"Can I come and stay with you?" Percy asked immediately.

"That is out fo the question." Mr.Unwin answered with a gruff voice.

"Well." Daisy started her story. "Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss."

"I don't want to hear it." Eggsy said.

"There was our aunt preaching away like reading a sermon. She was terribly unpleasant." Daisy continued and rolled her eyes.

"Can't you imagine why?" Eggsy demanded to know.

"But I couldn't hear a word, I was thinking of my dear Hesketh." Daisy smiled dreamily and took a sip of wine.

"I longed to know whether he would be married in his blue waistcoat. He is so good looking in one."

Eggsy took the chance of Daisy staring at Mr.Hesketh who seemed rather uncomfortable and changed his water glass with Daisy's wine. Roxy gave him a slight nod.

"The north of England is supposed to have a beautiful scenery." Percy tried to make light conversation with Mr.Hesketh who eyed him up and down and didn't answer.

Eggsy was trying to blend out the conversation as Daisy kept talking, until a particular name fell.

"Luckily he came back or I would have had to ask Mr.Hart, who I don't really like-"

"Mr.Hart?" Eggsy looked up from his mashed potatoes.

Daisy covered her mouth. "I forgot! I promised not to tell."

"Mr.Hart was at your wedding?" Eggsy stared Daisy down.

"He was the one that discovered us." Daisy whispered. "He paid for the wedding, Hesketh's commission, everything. But don't tell anyone, he said not to tell."

"Mr.Hart?" Eggsy asked for a third time.

"Stop it, Eggsy. Mr.Hart is not half as bad as you made him out to be." Daisy said with a smug smile and changed the glasses back.

Eggsy did not look up again once more.

When the time arrived, Eggsy was relieved and sad. Relieved because Mr.Hesketh would finally leave and take his awkward staring with him. Sad because he would take Daisy with him, his young and too easy to impress sister and he knew he could not trust Hesketh further than he could throw him.

"Write to me often, Daisy, dear." Mrs.Unwin told Daisy while tying the knot for her hat.

"I shall try, mother, but married woman never have much time." Eggsy could not recall a time Daisy has ever called Mrs.Unwin mother. "My siblings ought to write me, as most of them remain unmarried." Daisy giggled and Percy made a grimace.

Mr.Hesketh bowed for Eggsy, but Eggsy just looked away. Mr.Hesketh was fastly out of the door.

Through the window, Eggsy and his mother watched his siblings bid farewell to the newlywed couple.

"There is nothing worse than parting with one's children." Mrs.Unwin said wistfully and with tears in her eyes. "One seems so lost without them."

Eggsy hugged his mother quietly and they both watched as the carriage drove off and Daisy waved until Mr.Hesketh pulled her down with a sharp movement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Bingley and Mr.Hart

Eggsy and Roxy went with their mother to town to cheer her up. 

It was market day, the sun shone down on busy stands, chickens clucked and everyone was hustling and bustling. Their mother complained about their father, Eggsy pointed at a few soldiers who pushed out their chests like cocks when they saw Roxy and Roxy laughed.

They got hold up by Mrs. Dutherford, who always seemed too big for her tiny dresses and had something to tell about anyone. 

"Did you hear the news, darling?" She asked excited while her heavy perfume made it uneasy to breathe. "Mr.Bingley will return from Netherfield!"

Eggsy saw his sister's smile falling.

"Mr. Bingley?" Mrs.Unwin asked suspiciously.

Mrs.Dutherford nodded proudly as if his return was her personal doing. "His maid had just ordered a haunch of pork. He will be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mrs.Unwin wanted to know. "Not that I care," she continued. "Mr.Bingley is nothing to us. I am sure we never want to see him again, no." 

Mrs.Dutherford was rather be taken aback by this unforeseen change of mood. 

"We will not mention his name again." Mrs.Unwin said as it if was final. Then she leaned over again. "Is it certain that he will come?"

Mrs.Dutherford seemed relieved that Mrs.Unwin's interest was spiked again. 

"Yes, darling. I believe he comes alone. His sister remains in town."

The smile was back on Roxy's face, but it was forced.

"Why you would think we would care is beyond me." Mrs.Unwin said. "Come along, children." 

They left a baffled Mrs.Dutherford behind.

"We must go home and tell Mr.Unwin." Mrs.Unwin told them while walking away. "How dare he show his face here! The impudence of that man."

Eggsy launched forward to hold Roxy back, but she yanked her am back.

"It's alright, Eggsy." She said. "I'm glad that I shall never see him again. Not that I am afraid of myself. But I would dread of people's remarks."

Eggsy still took her arm on their way back.

 

The next day started without a hurry. Mrs.Unwin was in a good mood and whenever she was, she let her children sleep in. Eggsy and Roxy woke up by the time the sun was already over the little forest and were the first ones to rise. Percy was the last and not for the first time, Eggsy missed throwing Daisy out of bed as she used to always sleep the longest. 

"Don't think of that." Roxy laid a hand on his arm, sensing his sadness.

"She should be here." Eggsy answered and Roxy nodded simply.

"Let's do something calming today. I bet Mama will just eat and sleep. I will continue my painting. You should read." 

Eggsy agreed with a shrug.

The day dragged on as Roxy predicted, all of them following their tasks in the salon, when Percy ran in.

"He's here, he's here! He's at the door!"

He ran around the tiny sofa to look out of the window.

"Mr.Bingley!" He shouted as if he could hear him through the glass.

"Mr.Bingley?" Roxy asked with a monotonous voice in the same time Mrs.Unwin asked it excitedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs.Unwin got up faster than Eggsy has ever seen her do. "Everyone behave naturally. Roxy, put that paint brush away and start embroidering. Eggsy, sit up straight, don't slouch. Percy, come here, you haven't even made your hair. Don't appear overbearing!"

Percy made no move away from the window.

"He is here with Mr.Whatshisname, the rich one." He updated the room.

Eggsy knew exactly the name of said gentleman.

"Mr.Hart!" His mother was quickly to confirm. "How dare he show his face here!"

Eggsy could feel his heart race in his chest and he was certain it was not only from his mother gushinga round like a mother hen.

"Percy, now come here!" Mrs.Unwin called her youngest son.

"Eggsy, my painting, put it behind the sofa." Roxy ordered.

"You have some-" Eggsy started.

"Eggsy, hurry up." His mother interrupted him and Eggsy did as he was told.

"Roxy, the embroidery is over there. Sit down, Eggsy." Mrs.Unwin gave short commands.

"But Roxy has-" Eggsy started again.

"Percy, what are you doing. Come away from that window, they shall not think we spy on them." Mrs.Unwin instructed. "Percy!"

It was merely seconds they all sat in their position before the maid opened the door.

"Mr.Hart and Mr.Bingley, Ma'am." She announced politely.

They all got up to greet their guests, as the two gentlemen entered the room.

Mr.Bingley's eyes quickly flittered across the room, as he was to take it all in only to stop on Roxy. Then his eyes glanced to Mr.Hart, who looked at nobody else than Mr.Bingley. 

They both bowed and everyone curtseyed, except Eggsy, who could only do a small bow because his eyes were glued to Mr.Hart, wishing he would look at him.

"How great to see you, Mr.Bingley." Mrs.Unwin started a formal greeting. "There have been many changes since you've been away. Two of my children are married and settled. You must have seen it in the newspapers, even though the article wasn't as big as it should have been."

Eggsy could see that Mr.Bingley had to concentrate to look at her instead of Roxy.

Mr.Hart was looking at the floor now as if he saw something very interesting. Eggsy could barely take his eyes of him,  praying at Mr.Hart to look at him.

"Yes, I did hear it." Mr.Bingley confirmed. "Congratulations."

"But we miss Daisy a great deal. Mr.Hesketh has been transferred to Newcastle, that must be very far." Mrs.Unwin continued solemnly.

"Will you stay long in the country, Mr.Bingley?" Eggsy decided to take the save path and looked away from Mr.Hart.

"Just a few weeks. For shooting." Mr.Bingley answered and looked through Eggsy to Roxy.

"Oh, when you shot all your birds, Mr.Bingley, you are welcome to shoot ours as well." Mrs.Unwin kept the conversation alive.

Eggsy glanced back to Mr.Hart only to find his eyes on him. For a brief moment, their eyes met, then Mr.Hart looked away again.

"Mr.Unwin will be glad to oblige you and we will save the best ones for you." Mrs.Unwin said with a smile.

" Excellent." Mr.Bingley smiled back.

There was short pause and every fiber Eggsy wanted to talk to Mr.Hart.

"Are you well, Mr.Hart?" He made an innocent approach.

"Quite well, thank you." Mr.Hart offered and finally mt Eggsy's eyes for longer.

"I hope the weather stays fine for your sport." Eggsy continued, not willing to let Mr.Hart's attention go.

"You should accompany them!" Mrs.Unwin proposed.

"No, I will return to town tomorrow." Mr.Hart gave Eggsy a sorry look.

"So soon?" Eggsy whispered, but he was sure Mr.Hart heard it. He gulped.

"Roxy looks well, does she not?" Mrs.Unwin asked to fill the silence.

"She does-" Mr.Bingley cleared his throat and looked directly at Roxy, "You do indeed."

He did not seem the notice the time that tickled by as he stared at her.

"Well, we must be going, I think, Harry." Mr.Bingley bowed again. "It was a pleasure to see you all again."

"Oh, you must come again." Mrs.Unwin threw in. "Last winter, you promised to eat dinner with us sometime. I have not forgot."

Mr.Bingley only nodded and was out of the house in a hurry.

"Excuse me." M.Hart said, bowed as well and gave Eggsy one last look. 

Eggsy wanted to say something more, but it was like something was stuck in his throat.

Percy laughed when both gentlemen left.

"Most extraordinary." Mrs.Unwin noticed.

"You should remove that smudge of Paint now, Roxy." Eggsy said casually.

 

It was a blessing that none of the Unwin household knew what was about to come, what Mr.Bingley prepared outside, otherwise it would have not been so calm.

"I am glad it is over." Roxy said in exact that moment to Eggsy. "Now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances."

"Oh, sure." Eggsy answered with slight sarcasm.

"You don't think that I would be weak enough to break now?" Roxy demanded to know angrily.

Eggsy smiled knowingly. "You are not weak, sister dear, but in love we are all fools."

"I am sorry he came with Mr.Hart." Roxy changed the topic suddenly and spit the last word out.

"Don't say that." Eggsy stopped her.

"Why would I not?" Roxy wondered.

Eggsy hesitated, searching in the brown eyes of his sister any trace of the encouragement she always brought him.

"Roxy." Eggsy barely whispered. "I have been so blind."

"What do you mean?" Roxy was baffled.

"Look!" Percy screamed from the window. "It' him! He's back! He's come again."

Eggsy silently looked away. He was foolish to think that he could speak to his sister. She had more demanding matters at her heart than his stupid behaviour.

Mr.Bingley entered the room suddenly and without any introduction. Without Mr.Hart.

"I know- I know this is very untoward, but I would like to request to speak to Miss Roxy Unwin alone." He pleaded at Mrs.Unwin.

"Everybody to the kitchen." Mrs.Unwin ordered her children. "Except you, Roxy, of course."

Eggsy politely bowed in front of the man, taking him in one last time. He carried himself with a certain confidence, he surely will need for Roxy. His bald head gave nothing to distract from those dark eyes. His clothes were proper, but he still made them seem comfortable enough. Eggsy was certain he would be a good match, strong and guiding when Roxy needed him to help her, calm and understanding  when she needed him to support her.

On his way out he tried not to be too wistful of a similar man of those qualities and so much more. He failed miserably, but couldn't help to smile when he thought of Roxy getting her chance. 

He threw one last glance at his family, standing at door and trying to decipher anything. He went outside, he knew Mr.Bingley's question and he knew Roxy's answer.

For him, it was too late. Mr.Hart has made his choice and it was walking away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof read by skampy unicorn!  
> ***  
> Can we hit 100 kudos with this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation

At night, Mr.Unwin walked around the house one last time to make sure all his children were in their rooms and ready for bed. It saddened him to know that after Gwaine's and Daisy's leave Roxy would follow shortly, leaving only Eggsy and Percy in the house. Although he was certain that Eggsy would find someone as well soon.

After his tour, he returned to bed to his beloved wife, who already started snoring softly, but was awake again when he laid next to her.

"I am sure they will make a good couple." He said while tucking himself under the covers. "Their tempers are very much alike."

Mrs.Unwin yawned and laughed slightly.

"They surely will be very generous in every way and always exceed their income with their good work." Mr.Unwin said with a smile.

"Exceed their income?" Mrs.Unwin asked tiredly. "He has 5,000 a year."

"Hmm." Mr.Unwin said agreeingly.

"I knew she would not be so beautiful for nothing." Mrs.Unwin concluded.

Mr.Unwin gazed down at his wife lovingly and went to bed.

 

Roxy was giggling and Eggsy couldn't remember a more happy sight. His sister seemed in the clouds, all the worries and the stress from the past events seemed to be put behind her, her face glowing like the sun.

"Can you die of happiness?" Roxy asked, her eyes shining brightly. "He was totally unaware why I was in town this spring."

"Did he not realise it?" Eggsy asked unbelievingly.

Roxy laughed and shook her head. "No, he thought I was indifferent."

"Unfathomable." Eggsy said a little quieter.

"That surely was the plan of his devious sister." Roxy continued.

"Rox, I'm proud of you, we are related in the end."

Eggsy got a pillow in his face.

"Oh, Eggsy, if you could just be as happy as I am." Roxy said dreamily. "If there was someone for you." 

Eggsy looked at the flames of the candles. 

"Perhaps Ms.Collins has a cousin." He smiled and Roxy started laughing again.

Eggsy started to hear the unmistakable sound of hooves and bolted towards the window.

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly.

"What?" Roxy asked curiously.

The knock on the door was heavily and urgent. Roxy and Eggsy rushed downstairs to see the nightly visitor.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Percy said while they all tried to make their appearances as good as possible.

The knock on the door repeated, even louder than before.

"I'm coming!" Mr.Unwin said, torch in one hand with Mrs.Unwin in tow.

He opened the door and even before he asked:"Yes?", an elegant figure stood in the middle of their small entry hall.

"Lord Arthur." Eggsy said and bowed.

Lord Arthur walked into the room as he owned it, his head high, but the fidgeting of finger's betrayed his calm attire.

"The rest of your offspring, I presume?" He asked with a greeting.

"All but two, they are already happily married." Mrs.Unwin was quick to correct. "And my eldest daughter was just proposed to this afternoon."

Lord Arthur wrinkled his nose. "You have a very small garden."

"Could I offer you something, a cup of-" Mr.Unwin said.

"Absolutely not." Lord Arthur interrupted him. "I want to speak to Mr. Gary Unwin. Alone. It is an urgent matter."

Eggsy could feel all the eyes in the room turn to him, but he could only stare at Lord Arthur.

"Let's go, children." Mrs.Unwin took the first step, dragging Roxy and Percy outside with her. Mr.Unwin gave Eggsy one last look, they the door fell shut behind his family.  
"You understand why I am here." Lord Arthur immediately assumed.

"No, your Lordship, you are mistaken. I cannot account for this honor at all." Eggsy replied, hands clasped, but his eyes not cast down.

"Mr.Unwin, I warn you, I am not to be toyed around with." Lord Arthur said sharply. "A report of most alarming nature has reached me. You intend to enclose a living situation with my nephew, Mr.Hart. I know this to be a scandalous falsehood, and I wish to not injure him by supposing it's possible, I instantly went here to make my sentiments known."

"If you believe it to be impossible, I wonder why you Lordship came all the way to just tell me that?" Eggsy asked.

"To hear you decline it, of course." Lord Arthur went a step closer to Eggsy.

"Your coming will only confirm rumors, if such a contradiction exists." Eggsy answered calmly.

"If?" Lord Arthur went bright red. "Are you saying it wasn't you that set the rumor out?"

"I have never heard of it." Eggsy defended himself.

"Can you declare there is no foundation for it?" Lord Arthur asked.

"I do not possess equal frankness with your Lordship." Eggsy answered. "You may ask a question, but I may choose not to answer."

"This is unheard of. Has my nephew offered you a living situation?" Lord Arthur spit out.

"You Lordship just declared it impossible." Eggsy said with a slight tremor of regret in his voice.

"Let me be understood!" Lord Arthur shouted, then seemed to remember to stay composed. "Mr.Hart is engaged to my daughter. Now, what do you say?"

"Only this: If there really is such an engagement, you have no reason to believe he could make an offer to me." Eggsy answered.

"You selfish boy! Their union has been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can prevented by a young man, a pervert as yourself, by inferior birth, whose own sister ended up in a scandalously patched-up marriage?" Lord Arthur stepped closer. "You people think it normal to run around and do unholy things with each other. It was soon I realised my nephew was one of them. But believe me when I say that he will go back to our lord's ways, you may end up at the side of a road. Have the shades of Pemberley really have been so polluted?Now tell me once and for all, did you promise yourself to him?"

"I did not." 

Eggsy could feel the tears welling up, but he would not allow himself to cry.

Lord Arthur tilted his head. "And will you promise to never enter in such a situation?"

Eggsy put his head up. "I will not and I certainly never shall. You have insulted me and my family in every possible way and now can have nothing further to say. Please leave immediately."

He went to the door in a fast few steps, opened it so fastly, his mother and siblings nearly fell through it.

"Goodnight." He said with a sharp voice.

"I have never been treated like this in my entire life." Lord Arthur said angrily while walking with as much dignity as he could gather out.

"Eggsy, what on earth is going on?" Mr.Unwin asked.

"Just a small misunderstanding." Eggsy went fast, so they wouldn't see the tears.

"Eggsy?" Mrs.Unwin looked at him.

"Oh, for once in my life, leave me alone!" Eggsy ran upstairs, while trying to press down unwanted tears.

Roxy later entered the room, wordlessly, understanding Eggsy as usual. She simply gave him a slight kiss on the forehead and blew out the candle.

Eggsy still tossed in his bed, when he heard Roxy's even breaths. He decided it was impossible for him to go to sleep and he got up slowly as to not wake Roxy.

A walk would clear his head.

 

The sun had yet to rise when Eggsy walked over the misty meadows. It was cold in his sleep robe, but the clear air seemed to calm down his inner storm.

He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw a figure coming over, the sun in it's back. It was an almost angelic scene and Eggsy would have recognized the person anywhere.

Eggsy stared at Mr.Hart as he walked towards Eggsy sure in his step, but soft in the eyes. He, too, was wearing his sleep shirt unbuttoned, just a robe put above.

"I couldn't sleep." Eggsy explained softly as soon as Mr.Hart stood in front of him.

"Nor I." Mr.Hart whispered. "My uncle..."

"Yes, he was here." Eggsy confirmed and looked down in his wet boots.

"How can I ever make amendments after such a behavior?" Mr.Hart asked.

Eggsy looked up again and he was met with sorrowful eyes.

"After what you have done for Daisy, and I suspect for Roxy as well, it is me who should apologize."

"I have to tell you-" Mr.Hart stopped for a moment. "You must know I did all of this for you."

Eggsy had his suspicions, but hearing them confirmed seemed to knock the breath out of his lungs.

"You spoke with my aunt last night and this taught me to hope, what I didn't dare to hope before. If your feelings haven't changed since last April, tell me so, and I will be silent forever. My affections haven't changed."

Eggsy smiled and Mr.Hart slowly stepped closer.

"If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you, that you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Eggsy's heart stuttered when he heard Mr.Hart's confession and he stepped closer as well.

"Well then." He said while tentatively taking Mr.Hart's hand and kissing it softly. "Your hands are cold." 

Mr.Hart seemed frozen, just staring at Eggsy as if he saw him for the first time.

He slowly came closer until their foreheads touched. Eggsy could feel Mr.Hart's warm breath on his cold cheeks and he never knew a sensation like this could feel so much like home.

They walked back, their hands still grasping each other, Mr.Hart holding on so tightly it almost hurt, but Eggsy understood. He would not want to ever let go as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Sampy Unicorn! Thanks lovely!  
> Also I know I said that it will be 12 chapters, but now there will be 13!  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
